Le sang des étoiles
by Messaline
Summary: L'attaque de Romefeller a débuté ... heero et relena ont rejoint le QG des pilotes de Gundam , toujours sans nouvelles de Duo et Trowa . Pendant ce temps Wufei se rend sur sa colonie
1. Prologue : un ange venu des étoiles

Le sang des étoiles  
  
Prologue : L'ange venu des étoiles  
  
An 196 de la colonisation . La paix ne tient plus qu'à un fil , les représentants de la paix , souverains du royaume pacifiste de Sank tentent de sauver ce qui reste de l'espoir d'une paix universelle sur Terre et dans les colonies. L'Histoire est en marche et le monde s'apprète à vivre de grands bouleversements . L'influence de la fondation Romeffeler et de son organisation militaire Oz est de plus en plus forte et se prépare à étendre son hégémonie sur Terre et dans l'espace entraînant le monde sur la voie de la guerre et du chaos . Sur une base secrète sur la Lune les pilotes de Gundam se sont rassemblés pour protéger ceux qui croient encore que la paix est possible tout en sachant que l'heure ou les Gundam devront apparaître pour défendre la paix est proche . C'est pour ça que les pilotes se sont dispersés surveillant les membres de la famille Peacecraft dernier rempart entre la paix et la guerre.  
  
Le souffle court , Relena finit par s'arrêter sur la corniche qui surplombait la ville . Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et se calma . Sa respiration finit par se faire plus régulière . Elle se retourna pour voir si personne ne la suivait . Elle avait courut pendant un long moment, là ou elle n'avait encore jamais été , elle avait traversé la forêt , tentant d 'échapper à cette vie qui l'étouffait . Pour une fois elle voulait être libre , loin du protocole , des obligations , loin de ses gens qui la surveillent .... Elle voulait sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage , ce souffle si doux qui portait ses rêves dans son sillage . Elle posa les yeux sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle . D'ici elle voyait toute la ville , Newport City, la capitale du royaume de Sank , et au fond au bord de la mer le palais . Son regard se voila , son palais , sa prison . Elle chercha au fond d'elle même depuis quand remontait ce malaise et se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours été présent . Combien de fois elle avait rêvé d'être quelqu'un d'autre , ne plus être Rélena Peacecraft .Tout le monde était gentil avec elle , elle avait des tas de gens autour d'elle mais combien de véritables amis ? combien savent qui est réellement Relena Peacecraft ? Ce sentiment était insupportable , elle était totalement à bout .Combien de fois avait –elle pleuré seule dans son lit sur l'inertie et la futilité de son existence . Elle frissonna en se rappellant le froid qui s'emparait d'elle dans ses moments là . Elle ne supportait plus sa vie . Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se mit à tournoyer en riant, pour une fois elle voulait oublier tout ça . Des voix qui s'élevèrent du bois la firent revenir à la réalit . Oh non ! Pas déj ! Non Elle voulait encore profiter de sa liberté , elle sentit la panique la gagner , elle chercha un endroit ou se cacher mais il n'y avait rien que quelques broussailles , elle en voulait pas que ses « gardes du corps » la retrouve ... Ni Chris d'ailleurs. Instinctivement elle fit quelques pas en arrière comme pour s'éloigner de ces voix qui se rapprochaient . Soudain un morceau de roche de la corniche se détacha et Relena fut entraînée en arrière ...

Sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé elle se retrouva accrochée à la falaise , elle se retenait comme elle pouvait sur les pierres . Elle voulait appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche , elle contempla un instant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long de son bras gauche , elle avait dû se blesser lors de la chute . Tout paraissait différent . Il était si facile de se laisser glisser , de s'échapper enfin de cette vie , de ce mal être qui la rongeait depuis longtemps déjà . Elle pensa un instant à ses parents et à son frère Milliardo ... le seul à qui elle regrettait de ne pas dire adieu . Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle perdait prise , quand elle sentit une main lui agripper le poignet . Elle releva les yeux pensant voir un des hommes du palais affecté à sa surveillance ou même Chris mais elle croisa le plus profond regard qu'elle ait jamais vu . Oubliant sa situation elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ses yeux si bleus , si purs . Qui est-ce ? se demanda –t- elle , un ange probablement, un ange venu pour la délivrer . Je vais vous remonter C'est alors que la pierre sous les pieds de Relena céda , elle glissa encore un peu entraînant avec elle le corps du jeune homme qui réussit à se caler . L'entreprise était plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait , le sang qui coulait sur le bras de Relena ne facilitait pas le maintien de la prise . Voyant qu'il perdait pied lui aussi Reléna prit la parole

Laissez- moi !!!! Allez-vous en . Laissez- moi ...

Mourir c'est ça !! A ce moment elle releva sur lui un regard chargé de larmes .... Il se sentit troublé par ces yeux si tristes . Pourquoi était-elle si malheureuse ?

Allez-vous en ! dit-elle dans une voix étranglée de sanglots .

Sans répondre à son ordre il resserra sa poigne autour du bras de Relena et entreprit de la tirer vers lui . Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à l'aider ? Il ne la connaissait même pas . Peu à peu Réléna remonta la paroi et finalement prit pied sur la corniche . Relena tremblait de tout son corps , alors il caressa sa joue avec le revers de sa main comme pour effacer ses larmes . ça va aller maintenant Une caresse si douce , Réléna sentit que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient encore plus . Elle détailla le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle , ses cheveux bruns, la forme de son visage et surtout la profondeur de ses yeux qui la troublait tellement . Elle pouvait y lire de la mélancolie mais aussi un grand espoir et une certaine puret . Quand le petit groupe des gardes du palais que Relena avait abandonné au bas de la colline déboucha à l'orée de la forêt Chris qui était en tête s'arrèta net en voyant la scène . Relena toute tremblante , le bras en sang , elle semblait terrorisée, en face d'elle un jeune homme a l'allure chétive que Chris ne connaissait pas

Mon dieu ... Relena

Au son de cette voix le jeune homme abaissa sa main et Relena tourna son visage en larmes vers Chris . Il tomba a genoux devant elle . Incapable de parler elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer . Que s'est-il pass ? Relena Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas , son corps était encore soulever par des sanglots dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire .

Elle est tombée de la falaise

Chris leva un instant ses yeux sur l'inconnu qui se tenait face à lui . Il grommela un « merci » mais resserra son étreinte autour de Relena . Cet inconnu ne lui inspirait pas confiance . Il fit demi-tour et s'appréta à partir mais Relena le retint .

Attendez ,elle essuya ses larmes et fit face au jeune homme ......Ses yeux si profonds la troublait

Je m'appelle Relena Peacecraft . Et vous quel est votre nom ? Il sembla hésiter un instant puis dit d'une voix claire .

Heero

Relena répéta ce nom tout en le regardant s'éloigner « _Heero .... Un ange venu des étoiles ...._ » Chris prit Relena dans ses bras et la raccompagna vers le palais, en jetant des regards noirs en direction de Heero .  
  
Heero s'éloigna sans se retourner mais une fois qu'il fut profondément entré dans la forêt il s'appuya contre un arbre , son cœur battait vite , cet evenement l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru , la voir si fragile , si vulnérable l'avait profondément affectée . Visiblement Relena était victime d'un mal être dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser . Il avait été si bouleversé par sa tristesse . pourquoi ? Il ne devait pas il le savait . ....Il regarda un instant sa main, il y avait des traces de sang , celui qui coulait sur le bras de Relena . Il serra le poing , scellant avec son sang , la promesse de veiller sur elle .


	2. Chapitre I : Rencontres nocturnes

Chapitre I : Rencontres nocturnes

Assise sur la terrasse du palais Relena soupira .... Elle ferma son livre et regarda vers le ciel ... cela faisait un mois que l'accident était arrivé et rien n'avait changé . Ses parents n'étaient même pas revenus au royaume de Sank . Après s'être assuré que leur fille allait bien ils avaient décidé de poursuivre leur voyage sur la colonie pour assister à une très importante réunion qui déciderait du sort du monde . Seul son frère semblait s'être inquiéter pour elle . Quand il avait apprit son accident il était revenu en hâte de l'université où il étudiait . Il s'était rué dans le salon pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras .

« Réléna j'ai eu si peur pour toi »

« Milliardo ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? »

« J'ai .... Je me promenai sur la falaise et j'ai glissé » finit –elle par dire

Milliardo resserra son étreinte autour de sa sœur . Il était tellement soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien . Mais qu'était-elle allé faire là –haut ?

« Heureusement que Chris était là ! »

Relena releva les yeux sur son frère , elle allait lui dire que ce n'était pas Chris qui l'avait sauvé mais se ravisa ... Elle préférait garder ça pour elle . Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire , qu'une fois au-dessus de la falaise elle avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours , il ne comprendrait pas , tout comme il ne comprendrait pas pour Heero . Même elle avait du mal à réaliser . Elle ne comprenait pas par quel miracle Heero avait pu la sauver alors que même elle voulait mourir .

« Oui heureusement » souffla-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère

Puis ils avaient passé la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien . En fait c'est surtout Milliardo qui avait parlé de sa vie à l'université et aussi il avoua à sa sœur qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une de ses camarades . Relena se réjouissait pour son frère il méritait vraiment d'être heureux . Elle voulut tout savoir sur la femme qui faisait battre le cœur de son frère et harcela son frère de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il cède .

« Elle s'appelle Lucrezia , elle est très jolie , je l'aime à la folie , je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais aussi , dans un sens elle te ressemble , elle est volontaire et courageuse. »

Relena esquissa un sourire . Voir son frère comme ça la comblait de bonheur

« Je me doute , mais pourquoi ne l'as –tu pas amené ? »

« Je ne suis venu que pour te voir , je repars ce soir »

« Quoi déjà ? »

Milliardo passa sa main sur la joue de Relena

« Oui déjà ... je ne peux pas faire autrement »

« Je comprends » avait murmuré Relena en posant sa main sur celle de son frère

Relena baissa la tête , pour masquer sa tristesse .

« Papa et maman ne sont même pas rentrés . »

Milliardo regarda sa sœur

« La situation dans l'espace est très critique . La paix vacille de jour en jour , et la fondation Romefeller à des visées sur les colonies de l'espace . Ils doivent à tout prix préserver la paix là ou elle est la plus fragile . Tu sais on raconte que les colonies ont constitué un groupe rebelle , armé d'armures mobiles très sophistiquées . »

« Des armures mobiles sophistiquées ? »

« Oui elles dépasseraient les Taurus et les Léo en capacités et en résistances .Il paraît qu'elles seraient faites de Gundamium, un métal très rare et très solide qu'on trouve dans l'espace . Leurs pilotes sont tous issus des colonies spatiales »

« Et ses « rebelles » sont les ennemis de la paix ? »

« Nous ne savons pratiquement rien sur eux , mais il est possible qu'ils combattent la fondation Romefeller. Ce sera pour nous un secours providentiel mais l'arrivée de ses nouvelles armures vont réveiller des ambitions chez certains . Le travail de nos parents est d'empêcher ça , c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas pu rentrer . Mais je sais qu'ils sont très inquiets pour toi , ils auraient aimés être là avec toi . »

Et Milliardo était repartit le soir même rassuré sur l'état de sa sœur ...Relena quant à elle ne put s'empêcher d'associer Heero à ses rebelles sans aucune raison .

Des coups frappés à la porte ramenèrent la jeune fille à la réalité ,elle cilla et se retourna pour voir Chris passer sa tête par la porte .

« Salut ma puce » lança-t-il joyeusement

Relena sourit à la vision de l 'énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui apportait . Chris est vraiment très attentionné pensa-t-elle

Il lui tendit le bouquet en même temps qu'il dit

« Je sais que ces fleurs ne seront jamais à la hauteur de ta beauté mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé . »

Relena prit les fleurs et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser

« Comment vais-je pouvoir te remercier ? »

« On va bien trouver quelque chose » murmura Chris entre deux baisers

Relena resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme et se laissa aller .... Elle se sentait bien jusqu'à ce que le visage de Heero passe devant elle .Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui maintenant ? Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Chris

« Que dirais-tu d'une balade ? On pourrait aller sur la plage »

« Pas à cheval j'espère ! Tu sais que je déteste ces bêtes là »

Relena eut un sourire triste . Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle monterait . C'était toujours pareil avec Chris il ne voulait jamais monter à cheval , elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi . Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit trouvé un petit ami avec qui elle avait si peu de choses en commun. Chris la prit par la main et l'entraîna au dehors , coupant court à ses réflexions . Elle se laissa entraîner dans le parc derrière le palais . Chris parla tout le long du trajet, Relena l'écoutait mais son esprit était ailleurs , parfois elle hochait la tête ou lui adressait un sourire , mais elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il lui racontait . Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre dans l'immense jardin du palais . Relena regarda le chêne centenaire , comme elle aimerait avoir sa force et sa majesté ... mais cela était impossible . Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Chris qui l'enlaça en déposant de légers baisers sur son cou et sa nuque . Relena se laissa faire comme si cela ne la touchait pas, elle sentit les mains de Chris descendre sur son cou en direction de sa poitrine et elle l'arrêta net en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Chris .... Arrête S'il te plait »

Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle , elle était toujours devant lui ....elle ne bougeait pas , soudain il la prit par le bras et la fit pivoter face à lui ...Il la questionna du regard . Il ne la comprenait pas . Relena n'avait pas envie de parler , de lui donner d'explication ,elle voulait rester seule . Mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui , parce que lui l'était , elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'espérer plus que ce qu'elle lui donnait cela devenait légitime .

« Je ne veux pas ..... Je ne peux pas »

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Depuis l'accident je te reconnais plus ? Tu t'es encore plus renfermer . C'est à cause de ce garçon ? »

Relena posa sur lui son regard bleu mais ne répondit pas . Chris lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait raison . Il la plaqua violemment contre l'arbre . Relena émit un cri quand elle sentit l'écorce de l'arbre lui râper le dos .

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

« A quoi bon ! Tu ne comprendrais pas »

« Tu crois ça ? »

Relena ne répondit pas, elle regardait Chris mais ce n'était pas le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait . Il devenait violent tout d'un coup . _Serait-ce la jalousie ?_

Elle continua de l'observer . Elle avait cru l'aimer mais cela c'était envolé si vite , elle s'était un peu plus renfermée sur elle –même , Chris ne l'avait jamais comprit , il attendait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi .... Depuis l'accident sur la falaise , elle voyait les choses autrement , il est temps pour elle de vivre et elle ne voulait pas que Chris fasse partie de cette nouvelle vie . Les yeux bleus de Heero passèrent un instant devant elle . Heero , son ange , avait insufflé en elle une nouvelle force , une nouvelle énergie , elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle avait la certitude que Heero lui ressemblait, que lui aussi était malheureux , il avait cette même tristesse dans le regard .

« Lâche-moi Chris tu me fais mal »

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu me rejettes »

« C'est fini Chris , je veux plus être avec toi . J'ai envie d'autre chose »

« Autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que je t'aie fait Relena ? »

Relena détourna son regard chargé de larmes .....

« Est-ce que je t'ai empêché de faire ce que tu voulais ? Réponds-moi !! »

Il criait , et il resserra sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille .

« Tu aimes la princesse , l'héritière des Peacecraft mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis en réalité ... »

« Laisse –moi le découvrir » ... sa voix était redevenue calme

« Non c'est trop tard »

Chris accusa le coup , il eut un moment de flottement , Relena en profita pour se dégager et partit en courant en direction du palais . Chris la regarda partir , il n'essaya pas de la rattraper . Pas pour l'instant en tout cas . Mais il ne la laisserait pas le quitter comme ça . Pas après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifier pour être avec elle .

Relena ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre ... Elle s'appuya à la porte qu'elle venait de refermer , laissant son cœur se calmer . Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Chris ... c'était dans l'ordre des choses , cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble , il était en droit d'espérer . Il avait toujours respecté ses décisions , il avait attendu . Mais elle ne voulait pas , elle ne pouvait pas . Elle supportait de moins en moins que Chris la touche . Elle ne l'aimait plus si tenté qu'il y ait jamais eu de l'amour entre eux . Plus elle y repensait et moins elle en était convaincu . Elle se demandait si elle avait jamais aimé Chris , elle appréciait sa compagnie et c'est sans doute ça qui l'avait poussée vers lui . Ses parents s'inquiétaient de la savoir malheureuse et pour être tranquille elle avait accepter de sortir avec Chris et ensuite la routine s'était installé . Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le quitter et s'était laissée entraîner dans cette relation qu'elle savait sans avenir . Chris était gentil , drôle et attentionné , elle n'avait pas à se plaindre mais elle ne ressentait rien . Son cœur restait désespérément vide . Mais Heero avait donné un nouveau souffle à son cœur comme s'il lui avait insufflé son énergie et son envie de vivre . Elle se sentait plus forte.

Relena soupira . _Pourquoi pense-je autant à Heero je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais_ . 

Mais elle gardait au fond de son cœur le secret espoir qu'un jour sa route croiserait encore celle de l'ange aux yeux cobalt. Car Heero ne pouvait être qu'un ange , elle avait perçut une douce aura autour de lui quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés .

Relena regarda par la fenêtre le jour décliner. Un magnifique soleil couchant parsemait la mer de reflets orangés. Elle trouvait une certaine sérénité à contempler le soleil couchant sur la mer. Elle savait qu'on viendrait la chercher pour dîner mais elle n'avait pas faim . Elle s'étendit sur son lit et attendit que la nuit fasse son apparition .

Relena noua autour de son cou un foulard au reflets bleus turquoises . Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla un instant la lune ronde et pâle qui trônait dans le ciel étoilé , avant d'enjamber le balcon et de se laisser glisser à terre . Elle était rompue à ce genre d'exercice mais à chaque fois elle appréciait de n'être qu'au premier étage . Tout le palais était calme , elle se dirigea vers les écuries , elle avait envie de galoper , seule , sans ses gens qui la surveillent en permanence , soi-disant pour la protéger .

« C'est une mesure de protection avait dit son père . Il est hors de question de te laisser toute seule ici . Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous , très bien mais tu devras obéir à certaines règles . »  
Relena avait regardé son père et elle avait lu dans ses yeux sa détermination ,elle avait été forcée d'accepter . Mais dés cet instant elle se retrouva dans une prison dorée, plus terrible qu'une prison normale parce qu'on a aucun espoir d'en sortir

Relena se dirigea vers les écuries qui se trouvait à l'autre bout des jardins . Dés qu'elle parut son cheval Prince un magnifique alezan , sortit la tête de son box . Relena alla vers lui et lui caressa l'encolure .

« Prince mon beau ..... Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être occupé de toi ces temps-ci . Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu veux bien m'emmener galoper n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme s'il avait comprit , le cheval s'ébroua . Relena sourit . Prince était un cheval magnifique , mais très impétueux . Bon nombre de personnes voulait le monter mais il en laissait jamais personne l'approcher. Ses anciens propriétaires ne l'avait pas très bien traité , ils le cravachaient souvent . Il avait finit par s'enfuir et s'était retrouvé sur les terres du royaume de Sank . Relena avait 14 ans quand don père lui en fit cadeau et le courant était tout de suite passé entre la jeune fille esseulée et le cheval malmené . Une réelle complicité s'était installée entre les deux êtres. Ils s'étaient beaucoup aidés tous les deux et les moments les plus heureux que Relena ait passé depuis ces dernières années étaient ceux où elle montait Prince . Elle en éprouvait un sentiment de liberté sans égal, comme si le monde lui appartenait . Relena mit la selle et le mors à son cheval et saisit la bride pour le mener hors de l'écurie , sur la plage . Elle monta sur Prince et le lança au galop sur la plage , là où l'eau bleu nuit venait s'échouer sur la plage .

Elle galopa plusieurs minutes laissant son cheval se dégourdir les jambes. Puis elle fit hâte vers un amas de rochers et s'assit , le cheval à ses cotés contemplant l'horizon parsemé de nuages qui cachaient en partie la lune .

Heero sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il n'avait jamais été si proche d'elle . Il secoua la tête et fit trembler les feuilles du buisson . Relena se retourna , sonda de son regard azur les alentours mais rien de bougea . Heero retint son souffle. Relena caressa d'une main l'encolure de son cheval . Heero s'avança prudemment , un rayon de lune éclaira la jeune fille , il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait . Il fut soudain prit d'une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras , il s'avança encore un peu, émit un petit gémissement quand les ronces du buisson lui griffèrent le bras . Cette fois Relena avait bien entendu quelque chose et son regard se porta sur l'endroit ou se trouvait Heero . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Heero s'extirper du buisson tant bien que mal , avant de laisser place un fou rire .

Heero sortit du buisson en titubant légèrement sous les yeux de Relena . Il avait les morceaux de feuilles sur la tête , ce qui fit rire de plus belle la jeune fille . Elle tendit un bras et les lui enleva . Heero éprouvait de la satisfaction de la voir rire . C'était si bon ...

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là Heero »

Le jeune homme la regardait .... _Que vais-je lui dire ?_ Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était là pour « l'espionner ».

« Je me promenais et j'ai entendu quelqu'un arrivé alors je me suis caché pour voir qui s'était »

Heero s'en voulait .. Il mentait mal , comment pourrait -elle le croire .

« A cette heure là ? »

« Tu es bien là aussi »

Relena sourit à cette remarque . Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait Heero devant elle . Elle avait voulu le revoir si souvent depuis ce qui s'était passé sur la falaise, mais elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui . Elle n'aurait jamais pu le retrouver si tenté qu'il existe puisque dans sa mémoire il était resté un ange , un être irréel qu'elle avait vu alors que son esprit était embrouillé. Elle avait même pensé qu'il était venu la chercher pour l'emmener au paradis parce ce ne pouvait être que du paradis qu'il venait . Relena baissa son regard qui tomba sur la main du jeune homme . Elle était couverte d'écorchures . Il avait dû accrocher les ronces des buissons car un léger filet de sang faisait son apparition en direction de ses phalanges .

« Il y a des ronces dans ses buissons » dit-elle calmement .

Aussitôt le regard du pilote se posa sur sa main , il voulut faire quelque chose mais Relena fut plus rapide , elle traîna le jeune homme jusqu'au bord de l'eau et versa sur la plaie un peu d'eau. Au contact du sel de mer sur la plaie , Heero ressentit des picotements , Relena regarda son visage mais il restait impassible , alors elle dénoua le foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou et enveloppa la main du pilote dedans . Ensuite les deux jeunes gens s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre sur un rocher .

« Heero , je ne t'ai même pas remercié... Pour l'autre jour »

Elle avait dit ça sans le regarder , elle jouait avec ses pieds dans l'eau ..., un rayon de lune l'éclaira à ce moment précis et Heero ne put s'empêcher de la trouver irréelle . On aurait dit une nymphe . Au début quand on l'avait affecté à cette mission de surveillance on peut pas dire qu'il ait apprécié . Mais bien vite il s'est rendu compte de la place que cette jeune fille avait prit . Ce n'est pas seulement sa mission de la protéger contre Romefeller mais surtout de la protéger contre elle-même . Il avait immédiatement perçu le vide de son existence parce que dans un certain sens , Relena lui ressemblait ,à lui l'orphelin sans attaches . Elle était fragile sous un aspect de sérénité, de force , un cœur de glace derrière lequel brûlait un feu .

« Il n'y a pas de quoi »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui , la tristesse qu'il y lut lui fit mal .

« Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Mais Relena ne répondit pas . Elle regardait la lune qui fit sa réapparition. Voyant que sa question l'embarrassait , Heero se leva et se planta devant le cheval qui était resté à l'écart .Celui-ci s'écarta , et commença à s'agiter mais Heero ne s'affola pas , il s'approcha doucement et saisit la bride , amenant le cheval à le regarder . Lentement il passa sa main sur la robe claire de l'animal , allant même jusqu'à caresser sa crinière . Réléna le regardait faire incrédule. Prince qui était si sauvage et qui ne laissait personne l'approcher , acceptait les caresses d'Heero .

« C'est un cheval magnifique »

« Il est très sauvage et pourtant il t'a suffit de quelques minutes pour l'apprivoiser »

« C'est normal . Il est comme moi , sauvage et solitaire .N'est-ce pas Prince »

Relena sursauta comment savait-il le nom du cheval ? Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait posé sa tête contre le cheval . Son regard se fit plus dur , alors qu'il lâcha la bride.

« Ne laisse pas les ténèbres envahir ton cœur Relena . Lutte ! Ou sinon il sera trop tard . »

« Laisse-moi ! Tu ne sais rien sur moi . Comment peux-tu dire ça »

« Relena ! Ecoute –moi . Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois . J'ai vu ton regard . C'était celui d'un animal en cage . Et ce que je vois ce soir ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais . Tu viens galoper la nuit sur cette plage pour te sentir libre , pour échapper à ta vie , parce que tu sens prise au piège . Mais tu dois lutter contre ça . Tu ne dois plus te cacher ce sera encore pire . Il vont t'enfermer. Crois-moi Réléna je suis passé par là aussi .Et je n'en suis pas encore sortit . Mais Depuis que je te connais , j'ai envie de changer . »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien .

« Relena ! Il y a dans tes yeux la même lumière que celle de l'étoile du matin mais cette flamme vacille de plus en plus , alors ne la laisse pas s'éteindre .S'il te plaît. »

Relena paraissait atterrée , Heero avait vu juste sur toute la ligne , il la comprenait mieux que personne . Mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus c'est que maintenant il lui semblait familier , comme si elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps encore . Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu .

Elle souffla

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un étudiant , un orphelin malmené par la vie . Relena je ne peux pas t'en dire plus . Je suis désolé . Mais fais-moi confiance . »

Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance , comme si l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme l'invitait à le croire . Relena voulait tenter sa chance . Heero semblait la comprendre mieux que quiconque , et malgré le mystère qui l'entourait elle se sentait bien avec lui . Elle hocha la tête dans le signe de l'affirmatif. Heero esquissa un sourire .

« Il faut que je rentre maintenant »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non merci Heero , ce ne sera pas la peine . Je vais ramener Prince . »

Heero aida Relena à monter sur Prince et tourna les talons mais il se ravisa .

« Relena »

La jeune fille le regarda

« Si tu as besoin de parler , viens sur cette plage je t'y retrouverais »

Elle acquièça et lança Prince au galop en direction du palais.

Heero la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans l'obscurité .

_Etoile oh étoile_

_Quand l'aube se lève_

_Je resterais là seul te regardant_

_Etoile oh étoile _

_Ne perds pas cet éclat_

_S'il te plait ne le perd jamais _[1]

Un visage se dessina sur l'écran du petit ordinateur .

« Nous serons bientôt prêt Excellence »

« Parfait . Et l'opération Météore ? »

« Nous ignorons si elle a déjà débutée. »

« C'est bien dommage Lady Une . Les colonies ont mit au point des armures mobiles très sophistiquées et très résistantes . Elles vont nous poser des problèmes . »

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux . Elle le connaissait bien , pour avoir été dans son ombre pendant si longtemps .

« Si Oz attaque les colonies il y a des chances que ses « rebelles » se manifestent »

L'homme acquiesça

« Très bien ! Mettez l'opération en route . il est temps que Romefeller exerce son autorité sur les colonies spatiales . Trouvez un moyen de neutraliser les pilotes de Gundam »

Lady Une fit un signe de tête et l'écran devint noir .

« Ses pilotes vont nous causer des ennuis » pensa le colonel Treize tout haut

Relena se préparait à sortir . Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle voyait Heero presque tous les soirs sur la plage . Ils marchaient et parlaient longuement. Cela lui faisait du bien. Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait , elle avait l'impression qu'avec lui elle pouvait être la vraie Relena et pas seulement la princesse . Elle se doutait que Heero lui cachait quelque chose , il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité sur lui mais elle acceptait cette part de mystère . Après tout il avait le droit d'avoir aussi ses secrets . Cela faisait partie de son charme. Et du charme Relena lui en trouvait de plus en plus . Elle était toujours troublée par ses yeux bleus prussiens , si profonds et malgré ça qui renfermaient une pureté inavouée. Elle avait l'impression de lire son âme à travers ses yeux , de le comprendre. Heero lui avait raconté une partie de son enfance , après la mort de sa mère qui avait été tuée dans un bombardement il avait suivit un homme qui l'avait prit sous sa coupe . En fait c'était un assassin , Odin Lowe , celui-là même qui à tuer le leader des colonies et ami des Peacecraft Heero Yuy . Cet assassinat avait plongé le monde dans la confusion et Romefeller en avait profité pour exprimer ses visées sur les colonies spatiales . Le roi de Sank avait désiré continuer l'œuvre de son ami et avait reprit le flambeau , conduisant son idéal pacifiste au-delà des frontières terrestres . Heero avait volontairement omit cette dernière partie dans son récit . Il ne voulait pas que Relena sache la vérité . Pas maintenant . Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'après la mort d'Odin Lowe il avait accepté de suivre un savant le docteur J qui l'avait choisit ainsi que quatre autres pour mener à bien l'Opération Météore . Il était devenu pilote de Gundam , afin de protéger les colonies de l'espace de la dangereuse progression de Oz . C'est ainsi que Heero et ses amis avaient reçu l'ordre de veiller sur la famille Peacecraft , qui représentait l'espoir de paix pour toute la galaxie. Le roi de Sank et sa femme étaient respectés et avaient beaucoup d'influence sur l'opinion publique , il apparu rapidement à J et aux autres savants qu'ils seraient une gène pour Romefeller et donc en grand danger . Les pilotes s'étaient partagés les tâches veillant patiemment sur eux , et Heero avait été choisit pour protéger Relena au cas ou Romefeller s'attaquerait à elle pour faire pression sur les parents .

Heero attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand les sabots d'un cheval le sortirent de ses pensées . Relena s'arrêta à sa hauteur et il l'aida à descendre de cheval , Relena frissonna en sentant les mains de Heero sur ses hanches . Qu'avait-elle ? Elle se sentait attirée par Heero un peu plus chaque jour , pourtant elle ne devait pas ; Elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui et pourtant elle avait l'impression de le percevoir mieux que quiconque . Elle ne pouvait pas nier son attirance pour le jeune homme , cela l'oppressait de plus en plus , pourtant quelque chose lui disait que c'était dangereux d'attacher ses pas à ceux de Heero. Elle se tourna vers lui et son regard la frappa . Il était triste et angoissé. Pourquoi ? Elle pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de ça il devait avoir des soucis . Elle aurait voulut en savoir plus mais le silence était préférable . C'était sûrement lié au secret dont il ne voulait pas lui faire part . Elle ne l'obligerait pas , mais elle devait lui faire savoir qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin .

Le regard de Relena se fit plus concerné. Heero esquissa un sourire en signe de remerciement . Décidément rien n'échappait à Relena . La jeune fille lâcha la bride du cheval et le laissa errer , sur la plage , alors que Heero et elle marchait au bord de l'eau . Ils se rencontraient toujours la nuit , la journée la présence de Chris ou des gardes du palais rendaient ses visites difficiles . Heero aimait l'obscurité et le silence . Il y trouver une certaine tranquillité. Il avait envie de parler , de tout lui dire mais il n'en avait pas le droit . Il devait museler sa déception . Relena raconta sa journée, Heero l'écouta bien qu'il soit déjà au courant . Il aimait entendre le son de sa voix cela l'apaisait . Un point attira son attention ce fut quand Relena mentionna la grande fête qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours pour son anniversaire . Il tourna son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle avait baissé la tête , elle regardait ses pieds tantôt sur le sable , tantôt baignés par l'eau. Elle tenait ses chaussures dans une main . Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle les avait enlevé.

« Qu'est-ce qui en va pas ? »

« C'est mon anniversaire , je devrais me réjouir mais je n'y arrive pas. Aucun membre de ma famille de sera là . »

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire , il avait remarqué les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille .

« Ils ne peuvent pas m'ont-ils dit . La paix dans les colonies est plus importante que l'anniversaire de leur fille apparemment. Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas fêté mon anniversaire avec mes parents. »

« Ne dis pas ça . Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent à toi . Seulement ils ne peuvent pas quitter leurs fonctions. Ils sont obligés de suivre le protocole. »

Relena le regarda avec un tel regard que cela lui fit mal , elle parti en courant mais Heero la rattrapa et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille .

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » souffla-t-il . Il avait bien perçu que ce n'était pas seulement ça qui contrariait la jeune fille.

« C'est ça que je leur reproche. Je ne supporte plus tout ce ... ce ... protocole , ses soirées mondaines. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer . Je n'en peux plus ...Heero. Les seuls instants de libertés que j'ai sont ceux que je passe avec toi. Même mon frère ne peut pas venir . Je vois bien qu'il suit la même voie que mes parents. Et ça me fait peur ... Je l'aime tellement. »

Il la comprenait parce qu'il ressentait la même chose , cet appel de la solitude , si fort et si froid que son cœur se fermait à tout ce qui n'était que souffrance.

Même les sentiments devenaient source de souffrance et de solitude . Pourtant depuis qu'il connaissait la princesse de Sank , il avait ouvert son cœur , il lui avait parlé de lui et de sa famille et même s'il était contraint de taire certaines choses cela lui avait fait du bien de s'ouvrir, de laisser parler librement son cœur. Aujourd'hui Réléna se trouvait dans cette situation et il ne la laisserait pas seule. Il avait comprit son regard tout à l'heure , elle lui proposait son aide , il ne la laisserait pas errer seule dans les abîmes de la solitude et de la déprime . Il la serra tendrement contre lui . D'abord surprise par cette réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas , Relena se laissa finalement aller à la douce pression que le jeune homme exerçait contre elle . Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler , se libérant de ce poids, de ce malaise trop longtemps inavoué .

Réléna valsait avec Chris . Elle n'avait pas pu refuser de danser avec lui , il avait en partie organisé cette fête . Ce soir elle voulait oublier tous ses soucis , et elle y arrivait . Chris n'avait plus été violent il était même aux petits soins avec elle , et en même temps il lui laissait de l'espace ce dont elle le remerciait . Chris la regardait , elle était si belle dans sa robe bleue [2] qui mettait encore plus en valeur ses yeux . Il se sentait heureux , Relena avait l'air d'aller mieux , elle lui souriait et parfois même venait l'embrasser alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la changer à ce point là .... Chris ne percevait pas que ce n'était qu'une façade , un sourire de convenance , pour la circonstance . Relena repensa à sa dernière entrevue avec Heero , parler de ce qui la minait l'avait soulagé . Il avait su l'écouter et lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin . Elle sentait encore la chaleur de ses bras l'entourer et l'espace d'un instant elle sentit ses larmes remonter . Elle rencontra le visage inquiet de son compagnon , il l'avait vu se fermer et retrouver l'expression de mélancolie qu'il lui connaissait si bien . Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne répondit pas , elle se sentit frissonner et se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte du jeune homme .

« Excuse-moi Chris . Je vais prendre l'air . »

Et elle partit d'un pas rapide sous l'œil de tous les invités . Quatre qui se trouvait dans la foule voulut la suivre mais il eut du mal à se frayer un chemin . Quand il arriva devant la porte fenêtre , Relena avait disparue dans l'obscurité . Il soupira et retourna auprès de la jeune fille en robe vert pâle qui l'attendait . Décidément il n'avait pas de chance . Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Rélena et il n'avait pas encore put l'approcher . Quand il avait reçu l'invitation il s'était sentit très heureux à l'idée de la revoir . Elle avait cessé de lui écrire ces derniers mois et il s'inquiétait pour elle . Il pouvait ressentir sa peine et cela lui fit mal . Il posa sa main sur son cœur . La jeune fille à la robe verte se tourna vers lui et intercepta son geste . Son visage se ferma aussitôt , elle le connaissait bien ,elle savait que son empathie pouvait surgir n'importe quand . Quelqu'un à qui Quatre tenait beaucoup devait souffrir. Elle se hasarda à demander si ça allait .

« Ca va Maya . Ne t'inquiète pas . »

Il saisit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et l'incident fut oublier . Quatre pensa qu'il devait absolument voir Relena avant de repartir.

Relena s'était arrêté près du vieux chêne qui dominait le jardin . D'un revers de la main elle essuya ses larmes et entreprit de se calmer . Elle cessa bientôt de hoqueter et sa respiration reprit une cadence normale . Elle rageait ne pas se contrôler. Qu'est-ce que Chris devait penser d'elle . Il devait se sentir coupable . Et les invités ? _J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu dans cet état ?_ Encore perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas l'ombre s'approcher . Ce ne fut que quand elle se sentit tirer par le bras , dans l'obscurité du feuillage qu'elle reconnue Heero .

« Heero » souffla-t-elle

Le jeune homme la poussa doucement contre le tronc de l'arbre et lui releva le menton . Ensuite il plongea son regard dans le sien et sembla la sonder au plus profond d'elle-même . Relena remercia l'obscurité de masquer ses yeux rougis mais elle savait Heero trop perspicace pour ne pas deviner ce qui était en train de se passer . Elle décida de couper court aux intentions de Heero en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là . Sans détacher son regard il répondit .

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi. »

Relena le regarda , surprise . Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout . Heero n'attendit pas que la jeune fille réponde , il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Relena un instant surprise ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ce baiser . C'est la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de cette façon à la fois passionnée et tendre . Les baisers de Chris étaient plutôt légers presque aériens et très tendres mais celui d'Heero était différent , plus fougueux comme s'il exprimait un désir qu'il avait refoulé pendant trop longtemps. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent quand la voix de Chris s'éleva depuis la terrasse . Il cherchait Relena . Heero fit rentrer un peu plus Relena dans l'ombre des arbres, en la tenant toujours par la taille . Relena regarda le jeune homme , elle ne voyait pas son visage . Encore une fois Heero avait été là au meilleur moment , elle le remerciait pour ça.

« Merci. »

« J'en avais envie depuis longtemps à vrai dire » Relena sourit à cette remarque , c'était pareil pour elle , elle était contente qu'il ait fait le premier pas.

Heero la libéra pour qu'elle puisse retourner à sa fête mais elle ne se détacha pas de sa main. Il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa encore une fois puis la libéra pour de bon cette fois en lui récitant une phrase de Shakespeare .

« Le chagrin de se séparer est si doux que je te dirais inlassablement bonne nuit » [3]

Chris finit par renoncer à appeler Relena . Il retourna à l'intérieur de la salle .

« Maxime . Tu n'as pas vu Relena . elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre l'air mais elle n'est pas au jardin . »

« Elle a dû rentrer sans que tu la voit. Elle est peut-être monter à l'étage se refaire une beauté . »

« Peut-être » répondit Chris mais son expression ne s'était pas détendue .

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien . »

« Oui », souffla Chris , « je vais voir dans sa chambre . » Maxime le regarda partir dans l'escalier .

Relena rentra dans la salle de bal avec l'intention de s'excuser auprès de Chris . Mais elle ne le trouva pas , elle s'apprêtait à monter voir à l'étage quand Quatre se planta devant elle . La surprise de cette apparition soudaine laissa place à la joie de revoir son ami . Elle savait qu'il devait venir mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir . Elle se sentit coupable de pas avoir répondu à ses dernières lettres , elle savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle . Elle étreignit son ami.

« Je me demandais si j'arriverais à te voir » se moqua-t-il

Relena lui renvoya son sourire. Quatre la regarda et il la sentit heureuse , son pressentiment de tout à l'heure s'était estompé . Quelque chose avait dû se passer dans le jardin . Quatre raconta que son père lui avait demandé de l'assister dans la gestion de l'entreprise Winner . Relena fut très heureuse pour son ami , il lui avait vraiment manqué . Il comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle ne le lui avait jamais dit . Pendant que Quatre parlait , elle prit le temps de l'observer , il avait un peu grandit et surtout son regard avait changé . Il était plus confiant , il y brillait une certaine maturité. C'est à ce moment que Maya arriva timidement derrière Quatre . Elle se sentait gênée , elle avait entendu Quatre parler de Relena plusieurs fois et la rencontrer l'intimidait . Elle allait faire demi-tour mais Quatre la retint par le bras .

« Relena permets-moi de te présenter mon ami Maya. »

« Enchanté de te connaître Maya »

Relena accueillit la jeune fille avec un immense sourire . Elle se souvenait que Quatre lui avait parler d'une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré et avait qui il se sentait bien . Elle était grande , avec des cheveux très noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Maya se sentit rapidement en confiance avec Relena.

Relena posa plein de questions à Maya , elle voulait savoir d'ou elle venait , comment ils s'étaient rencontrés . Maya parla beaucoup et de temps en temps regardait Quatre . Il ne quittait pas Relena des yeux , elle était vraiment belle , autant que ce qu'il lui en avait dit . Maya se sentit rassurée que Quatre lui ait raconté ce qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune princesse , elle avait confiance en lui . Quatre lui rendit son sourire et il prit congé des deux filles , les laissant bavarder et se dirigea vers le jardin .

Quatre traversa l'allée qui bordait le jardin et prit le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait . Il avait quelques souvenirs dans ce jardins , quelques baisers volés avec Relena ... Tout cela lui paraissait si loin . Le bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner et il tomba nez à nez avec le pilote du Wing Zero.

Quatre fixa Heero adossé à un arbre

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna –t-il

« Mon boulot » répondit simplement Heero

« Dans les jardins de la villa des Peacecraft » dit malicieusement Quatre

Heero toisa son ami ....Mais ne répondit pas . La vérité c'était qu'il savait que Quatre avait raison . Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là , sa mission ne l'exigeait pas . Mais il avait eu envie de venir , de voir Relena , comme attiré par une force sans nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

« J'ai vu Relena , tout à l'heure ; Je l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que ce soir . J'en déduis qu'elle était avec toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça »

« Oh Heero !! Je connais bien Relena tu sais , on est sortis ensemble il y a quelques années »

« Voyez-vous ça »

« C'était une idée de nos parents, ce genre de choses se fait beaucoup dans les milieux aristocratiques, ils pensaient qu'on se plairait mais ça n'a pas été le cas . Déjà à cette époque Relena était très mélancolique . Elle avait cette tristesse dans les yeux , elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler . On s'est écrit deux trois fois mais jamais elle me parlait d'elle ... Quand elle a rencontré Chris , j'ai pensé qu'elle serait enfin heureuse mais je l'ai sentit se renfermer de plus en plus . »

Heero avait laissé son ami parlé , il avait lui perçut ce mal-être chez Relena et il s'inquiétait malgré lui . Quatre sourit en voyant l'attitude de son ami , il s'inquiétait, cela se lisait son visage . Il s'inquiétait parce que .....Heero se tourna alors vers lui et le questionna du regard

Quatre termina la réflexion du jeune homme

« Depuis quand fais-tu cette mission ? Cinq mois . »

« Six mois » . Quatre sourit à cette remarque

« Je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Relena . Je te connais suffisamment pour le remarquer .... Toi aussi tu as changé .....Tu peux l'aider Heero . »

Heero s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Quatre le coupa et le prit par les épaules

« Tu as veiller sur elle jour et nuit durant tout ce temps . Heero , Relena à besoin de toi et toi .......... Tu as besoin d'elle ....Tu peux l'aider j'en suis sûr , la sortir de ce mal être qui domine son cœur depuis si longtemps . Heero ne laisse pas passer cette chance ou tu le regretteras . Depuis des siècles le royaume de Sank a essuyé des guerres et des tempêtes, les ancêtres de Relena sont morts pour protéger l'espoir et la paix mais le résultat de tous ses désastres , de cette terre et de ses cœurs brûlés c'est Relena. » [4]

Quatre marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'enchaîner 

« Relena c'est un feu , un brasier qui ne demande qu'a se réveiller , elle est à la fois forte et fragile , fière et courageuse , mais à force de s'enfermer dans la solitude et la mélancolie elle se tue à petit feu .....Elle plus vulnérable qu'il n'y paraît , tu le sais aussi bien que moi . Alors je t'en prie ne la laisse pas se détruire ..... »

Heero plongea son regard pénétrant dans celui de son ami ..... Quatre put sonder son ami au plus profond de lui-même pour la première fois . Heero réalisa à quel point les paroles de son ami l'avait ébranlé . Il avait raison sur toute la ligne . Il tenait à Relena , bien plus qu'il ne le devait , au fil du temps elle n'était plus seulement une mission mais une finalité . Il éprouvait de plus en plus le désir de la protéger , de veiller sur elle et aussi ... cette attirance , ce sentiment qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréné . Il avait lui-même constaté ce changement dans son comportement . Et en dépit de tous ses beaux raisonnements comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça pour la jeune fille pour préserver sa mission , il ne put que constater que son corps se consumait d'un douloureux désir qui l'affaiblissait chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'au moment ou il ne trouva plus la force de le combattre et qu'il se retrouva dans ce jardin dans l'espoir fou de la voir même quelques secondes . Heero secoua la tête , et regarda son ami il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il se trompait qu'il s 'agissait d'une méprise plutôt que d'avouer qu'il était tourmenté par un amour de plus en plus violent pour elle , et qu'il ne voyait nulle possibilité de le calmer que de l'avoir près de lui , de la sentir contre lui . A ce moment Quatre perçut la lutte que son ami livrait contre lui –même .

« Elle voulait mourir Quatre . Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ....elle était déterminée et pourtant ... »

« Pourtant tu l'as sauvé . »

Heero acquiesça .

Il voulait réconforter son ami mais, ils furent interrompus par des cris provenant de la terrasse.

« C'est Maya ! Je dois y aller »

« Heero n'oublie pas ce que je t'aie dit , ne fait jamais rien que tu pourrais regretter . »

« Encore une chose Quatre . Peux tu te renseigner sur Chris Keller »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il ne m'inspire pas confiance »

« Tu serais pas plutôt jaloux . »

Heero fronça les sourcils ... comment son ami pouvait-il croire ça , lui jaloux c'était impossible ... pourtant ce sentiment qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Chris étreignait Relena était bien présent . Quatre esquissa un sourire . Heero était jaloux , c'était touchant venant de lui . Si renfermé , si solitaire .

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? »

« Pas grand chose ...... il n'était pas à Sank quand j'y étais . Je crois qu'il est orphelin »

Heero fit une moue désabusée ....et Quatre enchaîna

« Je crois qu'il aime sincèrement Relena »

« T'aurais laissé la femme que tu aimes seule au bord d'une falaise toi ? »

Quatre garda le silence ... le visage de Maya traversa son esprit, non jamais il ne l'aurait laissé ......Il hocha la tête dans le signe de la négative .

« Je le ferais , je te recontacterais »

Quatre prit le chemin de la terrasse , il perçut bientôt la silhouette svelte de sa compagne .

« Quatre ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter »

« Je suis allé me promener dans les jardins du palais ils sont si beaux en cette saison »

« La nuit ? »

Il la regarda ... Il l'aimait tellement

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime » dit-il avant de l'embrasser ... Un baiser si doux , si tendre. Maya ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le parfum enivrant de ce baiser .

Quatre enfin se détacha d'elle en la sentant frissonner .

« Viens rentrons »

la jeune femme hocha la tête

Quatre la prit par la taille et se retourna

_Heero veille bien sur Relena_

__

[1] Ces quelques vers sont extraits de "Lullaby"une des musiques de Saint Seiya.

[2] Souvenez –vous c'est la robe bleue que Relena porte dans les premiers épisodes juste avant de la déchirer pour faire un bandage à Heero .

[3] C'est vraiment du Shakespeare . "Roméo et Juliette" pour être précise une de mes tirades préférées ...

[4] Cette réplique est tirée de l'excellent film de Luchino Visconti "Le Guépard". Burt Lancaster emploie cette formule pour parler de son neveu interprété par Alain Delon.


	3. Chapitre II : Le serment

Chapitre II : Le serment

_« Ce monde ne changera sans doute pas si facilement_

_consumant en silence les ténèbres,_

_en pensant « avance , avance de toi-même »_

_se rapproche-ton peu à peu _

_des fragments de nos rêves , de ceux qui nous chers_

_Depuis toujours , nous recherchons la forme de l'amour _

_Quand la fin du monde viendra_

_Après la joie , j'espère enfin trouver l'amour_

_Et les rêves. » ( 1)_

Allongé sur le sas d'ouverture de son Gundam, Heero contemplait les étoiles . Elles étaient tellement belles , beaucoup plus que de l'espace , car depuis la Terre , elles brillaient et scintillaient . Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la guerre . Ce monde , cette Terre était si belle , si la fondation Romefeller attaque les colonies de l'espace , elles riposteront en mettant en marche l'opération Météore . L'aboutissement d'années d'efforts et de sacrifices , l'espoir de tout un peuple de recouvrer sa liberté . Si les Gundams apparaissent aux yeux du monde pensa-t-il , le monde serait forcément changé , l'opinion publique évoluera vers cette conclusion que la guerre est inévitable , que de tout temps elle a existé . Heero soupira , Relena lui manquait , il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, il était en manque de ses lèvres, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui . Milliardo était venu passer ses vacances au royaume de Sank avec son amie Lucrézia Noin et Relena était impatiente de passer du temps avec lui . Du coup elle ne venait plus la nuit , elle allait galoper la journée avec son frère . De là ou il était Heero l'observait et il la voyait heureuse . Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses racines et il acceptait de lui laisser de la liberté . Le bip de son Gundam le tira de sa rêverie , il se leva et s'installa devant le tableau de bord . Le visage d'un homme aux cheveux gris apparu sur l'écran de contrôle .

« Howard ! Que me vaut cette agréable surprise » lança ironiquement Heero

Howard se crispa au ton du pilote , décidément Heero était bien le plus impertinent de tous .

« Les troupes de Oz se déploient un peu partout sur les points stratégiques du globe . Et notamment aux frontières du Royaume de Sank . Tu devrais aller jeter un œil . »

Heero , acquièsça .

« J'y vais de ce pas . »

« Heero ! Ne te fais pas remarqué , il ne s'agit pas les attaquer mais de glaner des informations sur leur nombre et leur armement . »

Heero regarda l'homme en face de lui de son regard dur et impénétrable . Il éteignit la communication et mit en route les propulseurs du Gundam. _Enfin un peu d'action c'est pas trop t_ôt pensa-t-il . Le Gundam déploya ses ailes et prit son envol . Il n'eut pas de mal à repérer les troupes de Oz stationner à la frontière Est du royaume . Il survola un instant le campement, suffisamment haut pour ne pas être repéré puis après quelques tours d'observation il posa le Gundam à une distance raisonnable du campement et entreprit d'en savoir un peu plus sur les intentions de ces hommes . Il se posta derrière des fourrés avant de réaliser qu'il était à proximité des hommes de garde . Ce poste d'observation devenait dangereux et il allait partir quand il surprit la conversation des deux hommes .

« Quelle drôle d'idée de venir se poster ici , je me demande à quoi ça rime, ce n'est pas la frontière la plus vulnérable » suggéra un des gardes .

« Peut-être mais c'est le plus proche du palais ; Regarde ! » dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction de la tour du palais qui émergeait derrière les arbres .

« Nos supérieurs veulent garder un œil sur ce palais , et sur ceux qui y habitent »

Devant l'air incrédule de son ami le jeune soldat continua « Le roi de Sank et sa femme sont en train de rallier les colonies à leur cause et s'ils y réussissent ils réduiront à néant les projets de la Fondation . On a là un moyen de pression très fort , ils ne feront jamais rien qui nuirait à leurs enfants . »

« Tu veux dire qu'on va attaquer le palais ? » Il regarda son collègue qui hocha la tête . Heero était comme tétanisé , le regard perdu dans le vide , le nom de sa princesse se dessina sur sa bouche . Machinalement il mit la main sur son arma mais ne la dégaina pas . Même s'il tirait il n'aurait pas assez de balles pour tuer tout les soldats et se serait encore plus dangereux . Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre , Réléna était en danger et sa mission était de la protéger . Le Gundam oui il n'y avait que cette solution , il devait effacer toutes les traces . Lentement il fit demi-tour et retourna là ou il avait laissé le Wing Zéro. Il monta à bord et mit en marche les réacteurs, le Gundam s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. En quelques secondes il fut au dessus du campement et s'immobilisa . Tout le monde fixait cette étrange armure mobile stationnée au dessus d'eux , elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger .

« A vos armures tout de suite , détruisez-cette armure. » cria l'officier supérieur .

« Qu'est-ce que c'est » murmura son subordonné en arrivant à sa hauteur .

« Ce doit être un Gundam , une armure mobile des rebelles des colonies . Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle fait là . » Il regarda les premières armures décoller . _Si c'est un Gundam ce ne sont pas quelques Léo qui vont l'arrêter . _

Du haut de son Gundam Heero regardait la scène et attendait le décollage des armures ennemies . Le visage de Relena passa devant ses yeux , le Système Zéro s'alluma emprisonnant l'âme du pilote et son cœur , Heero frappa d'un grand coup de sabre laser la première armure qui arriva à sa hauteur . Et ce fut de même avec toutes les armures qui passaient à sa hauteur . Il pourfandit tous ses adversaires et plus ils détruisait d'armures ennemies plus avait envie d'en détruire , après tout il ne faisait ça que pour protéger Réléna . Sa Relena . Personne ne devait lui faire de mal . Heero resserra sa main sur les leviers du Gundam et élimina son dernier adversaire avant de diriger son armure contre le campement . Au sol le commandant et ses hommes regardaient la scène , cette armure mobile qui détruisait si facilement des dizaines des leurs .

« Zack ! Appelez la base et dites-leur qu'on est attaqué par une armure mobile rebelle. » Lança le commandant d'une voix calme . A quoi bon fuir de toute façon il ne lui échapperait pas longtemps . Mais il devait prévenir ses supérieurs de ce qui se passait . Zack comprit quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de son chef et il se dirigea ne courant vers la tente ou se trouvait l'appareil de radio . Au même instant Heero passa au raz des arbres . S'en suivit un véritable massacre pendant lequel Heero sous l'emprise du Système Zéro tuait les soldats sans aucun sourcillement . Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Relena. Soudain tout sembla disparaître autour de lui pour ne laisser place qu'à un paysage blanc , Relena l'enlaçait par derrière se serrant contre lui , en lui murmurant ces mots _Arrête .... Je t'en prie ... Arrête ce massacre_ , Heero se retourna et vit les larmes de Relena glisser le long de sa joue 2 . Aussitôt le Gundam s'immobilisa. Le Système Zéro se désenclencha et Heero retrouva ses esprits . Il entreprit de sortir de son Gundam et se retrouva sur le sol humide , haletant , avant de poser les yeux sur tous les corps qui gisaient à côté de lui .

Il se leva et marcha doucement au milieu des corps étendus . Le campement était en feu et quelques arbres brûlaient encore. C'était là son ouvrage . Même si ces hommes appartenaient à OZ ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres , ils n'étaient pas coupables et Heero ne leur avait laissé aucune chance . Heero arriva à proximité d'une tente , il en écarta les battants et tomba sur le corps d'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui , la main crispé sur le micro de la radio , la poitrine écrasée par un piquet de la tente qui avait dû s'effondrer sur lui . Heero s'agenouilla à ses cotés et rabattit un bout de linge sur son visage avant de s'effondrer en pleurs laissant ses larmes purifier son cœur .

Il ne pouvait pas rester là , la fumée allait avertir quelqu'un qu'il se passait quelque chose et il fallait qu'il mette le Wing Zéro en lieu sûr . Il retourna au Gundam et s'envola suffisamment haut pour ne pas être vu par les troupes qui arrivaient maintenant . Mais lui il les voyait . Il voyait les soldats se pencher sur les corps de leurs amis morts , ses mains se crispèrent sur les commandes , il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner . Il était un assassin . Pourtant dans les yeux de Relena il ne s'était jamais vu comme tel . Relena , elle devait savoir. Il accéléra l'allure et piqua droit sur la forêt .

Heero était devant la fenêtre de Relena . Il se demandait s'il devait faire ça et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais se ravisa . Il avait prit une décision . Il saisit un cailloux dans l'allée et le lança sur le balcon de sa chambre . Relena fut réveiller par le bruit d'un objet qui tombait . Elle s'assit dans son lit et alluma la lumière , scrutant sa chambre , elle allait éteindre quand un deuxième caillou vint rouler sur le plancher . Relena se précipita sur le balcon et aperçut la silhouette de Heero . Cela l'inquiétait , Heero ne venait jamais la chercher , d'habitude ils se retrouvaient la plage . Qu'est-ce que avait dû se passer . Relena lui fit de grands signes pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait en espérant qu'il avait comprit , et elle courut s'habiller , le cœur serré. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment . Jamais Heero n'était venu la chercher et c'est ça qui l'inquiétait . Une fois habillée , elle descendit le rejoindre.

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas , l'obscurité cachait son visage et c'était mieux ainsi .Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il la repoussa et avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit , Heero s'effondra en larmes , entraînant la jeune fille qui tomba à genoux en essayant de le consoler.

« Heero que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme secoué de sanglots . Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire , Heero , son ange qui était si fort , se mettait à pleurer . Elle s'inquiétait encore plus , il avait dû se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état .

« Heero je t'en prie dit moi quelque chose » . Sa voix tremblait .

Soudain Heero se releva si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter la jeune fille.

« Je suis un assassin » . La révélation laissa Relena clouée sur place ,qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire un truc pareil , elle se releva pour répliquer , mais Heero ne lui en laissa pas le temps . Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et se colla contre elle .

« Heero !! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu me fais peur » murmura Relena en croisant le regard métallique du jeune homme . Pourtant derrière cette façade elle pouvait percevoir toute la tristesse que son être exprimait . Il avait changé radicalement et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce changement .

Le regard de Heero redevint plus doux quand il vit l'expression de la jeune fille , elle était bouleversée et apeurée .

« Tu dois savoir la vérité , savoir qui je suis . »

Relena sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre son oreille ce qui la fit frissonner ,elle ferma les yeux et Heero commença son récit .

Heero n'osait pas regarder Relena , il avait trop peur de lire dans son regard ce qu'elle pensait de lui . Il avait sentit la main de la jeune fille se crisper sur son épaule au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait . Mais il avait prit une décision , quoiqu'il arrive , il devait s'y tenir . Il releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard de Relena posé sur lui . Mais il n'y lut ni dégoût ni mépris , seulement ce qui semblait être de la surprise . Il avisa au coin de ses yeux des larmes qui perlaient silencieusement . Relena ne le quittait pas des yeux mais elle ne le voyait pas . Toutes les paroles de Heero résonnait dans sa tête , dire qu'elle se plaignait de sa vie mais celle d'Heero était encore pire . Une vie de guerre et de souffrances , et pourtant toute son existence était teintée d'espoir . Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé , il avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour il aurait droit lui aussi d'être heureux . Quelle égoïste , elle faisait ,elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle , elle n'avait pas vu à quel point il était blessé, elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de fort sur qui elle pouvait se reposer , mais il était plus sensible et vulnérable qu'elle ne le pensait . Elle eut soudain l'image du petit garçon allongé à coté du corps de sa mère , de l'orphelin errant , puis du jeune homme sûr de lui qui avait choisit de devenir un pilote de Gundam dans le but qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'orphelins comme lui , que plus un enfant ne vive ce qu'il avait vécu . Il avait été recueillit par un tueur mais il n'avait manqué de rien , Odin Lowe l'avait élevé et aussi loin que le jeune homme s'en souvenait il l'avait traité comme son fils, et ce qu'il lui en restait c'était cet ultime conseil _Suivre ses émotions_ . Mais Heero n'avait comprit le sens profond de ses paroles que lors de sa rencontre avec la jeune princesse. Relena avait transformé sa vie , changé sa vision des choses . Elle avait fait rentré le mot « Espoir » dans son vocabulaire , espoir d'être un jour heureux , espoir de vivre libre mais pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas pardonné . Un voile sombre recouvrit un instant ses yeux . Il posa son regard sur Relena et éleva sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux bleus . Relena cilla au contact du jeune homme et releva les yeux, un instant le temps sembla se suspendre alors que Heero et Relena se fixaient toujours , se sondant au plus profond de leurs âmes . Finalement elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu n'es pas un assassin Heero . »

Heero la regarda un instant surpris, mais elle ne bougea pas

« Il n'y a rien de mal à défendre ce en quoi on croit , Heero je crois que tu te sous-estime . Tu vaux plus que ce que la vie à fait de toi . » elle avait relevé la tête captant son regard .

« Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que tu étais différent , mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime , pour ce qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur . » Elle saisit sa main et l'appuya contre son cœur.

« C'est ça qui fait de nous des êtres humains Heero et en écoutant ton cœur tu as agis en humain et en homme libre . Quand le jour se lève tout est différent et tout ce qui s'est passé dans les ténèbres disparaît, on peut tout effacer pour laisser place à une nouvelle vie. »

Heero avait les larmes aux yeux , il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Relena dise ça . Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort comme pour la retenir , pour immortaliser ce moment , pour laisser une trace de la fragile union de leurs deux êtres.

Relena brisa finalement le contact en le fixant .

« Heero , j'aimerai le voir ... Le Gundam »

Heero acquièsça et la saisissant par la main l'emmena là ou il avait laissé le Wing Zéro .

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps , et traversèrent en partie la forêt . Heero aidait Relena pour les passages difficiles , enfin ils arrivèrent près du Gundam . Relena s'arrêta net. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'armure mobile semblables à celle-là . Elle était impressionnante par sa taille . Heero expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur le Wing , comment il avait été fabriqué et quelles étaient ses capacités. Relena l'écoutait avec attention . Heero escalada l'armure et ouvrit le cokpit puis il tendit une main à la jeune fille et l'invita à monter . Elle répondit à son appel silencieux et saisissant sa main ,elle se hissa sur le Gundam .

« Je peux m'installer ? » hasarda-t-elle . Heero acquièsça et l'aida à s 'installer face au tableau de commandes .

« On doit avoir un sentiment de liberté en pilotant cet engin »

Heero releva immédiatement la tête et la fixa . Ses yeux semblaient plus foncés tout d'un coup.

« Tu es loin de la liberté c'est même tout le contraire , le Système Zéro emprisonne ton âme , renier ses sentiments , tout ce en quoi on croit ,pour combattre . Ce n'est pas ça la liberté Relena . Mais quand tu as des sentiments aussi forts que la colère , la peine ou l'amour le Système Zéro se les approprie et les retourne contre toi . Et tu deviens une arme que rien ne peut arrêter.»

Heero se pencha par dessus le tableau de commandes et releva le visage de Relena , plongeant son regard dans le sien .

« Je me bats parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire , je me bats pour protéger ce qui m'est précieux.... C'est ..... C'est ton image qui m'a sauvé .Si tu n'avais pas été là je ....Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça . »

Relena ferma les yeux , elle sentit les lèvres de Heero se poser sur les siennes . Un baiser léger, tendre , indicible , comme une caresse .

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour contempler le regard foncé du jeune homme toujours fixé sur elle .

« Ceci est ma seule réalité Relena , la seule en laquelle je veux croire , celle qui me procure la liberté que je recherche »

Les paroles du pilote résonnèrent dans sa tête , c'était vrai pour elle aussi , Heero avait donné un sens nouveau à sa vie , un nouveau souffle à son existence . Elle mesura l'intensité de ses sentiments , cette chaleur qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, comme si un brasier s'allumait en elle . Elle n'était plus la jeune fille vide , et sans saveur, elle comprenait ce que lui avait expliqué son frère . Rien ne résiste à l'amour, cette force incommensurable qui peut pousser l'être humain vers le meilleur mais aussi vers le pire . Le besoin de chaque être d'aimer et d'être aimé ...... Milliardo avait raison , l'amour est ce qui donne un sens à a la vie .

« Tu es pure , et tu es vraie . Tu es réelle. Je t'aime Relena . »

Relena cilla en entendant la voix du pilote . Son regard se brouilla et elle sentit les larmes monter . Elle alla sa blottir dans les bras du jeune homme

« Je t'aime aussi ... » murmura-t-elle dans un son presque inaudible.

Les premières lueurs de l'aurore pointaient déjà, striant la mer de reflets dorés, quand Heero raccompagna Relena à sa fenêtre .

« Voilà !!! T'es arrivé . Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Dormir un peu , je pense »

Heero sourit à sa remarque . C'est vrai que la nuit avait été particulièrement courte et riches en rebondissements, de plus il l'avait tiré de son sommeil assez brutalement .

Heero lui donna l'élan nécéssaire pour qu'elle enjambe le balcon sans problème . Une fois en haut elle lui tendit la main et l'invita à la rejoindre . Heero fut surpris mais il accepta et enjamba à son tour la balcon .

« Et Maintenant ? » la questionna-t-il , curieux d'entendre la raison pour laquelle elle lui demander de monter .

« Tu vas quand même pas dormir dans ton Gundam ? »

Relena manqua d'éclater de rire tant l'expression de Heero figée dans la surprise était drôle . Les bras ballants le long du corps , il regardait sa compagne avec un air incrédule . Les paroles de Relena résonnaient dans sa tête . Elle lui proposait de ..... il sentit sa gorge se nouer d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui devait être l'appréhension . Relena décida de couper court aux réflexions du jeune homme .

« Fais pas cette tête là Heero ! Je ne te demande rien . Toi et moi on peut dormir dans le même lit sans ambiguïté. En toute amitié »

Heero plongea son regard dans le sien et il se teinta de douceur , jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aux reflets si bleus et si purs . Relena , gênée par cette situation , rompit le contact et décida de prendre les choses en main ,elle poussa le jeune homme dans la chambre qui manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds au rebord de la fenêtre entraînant la jeune fille dans sa chute , ils tombèrent sur le lit dans un grand éclat de rire . Heero se redressa et caressa la joue de Relena . Relena se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux cobalt... pour une fois ils avaient perdus leur aspect glacial pour faire place à une certaine douceur mélée d'appréhension .

Des coups frappés à la porte ramenèrent le couple à la réalité .

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle Relena » demanda Pagan de l'autre côté de la porte .

Heero se redressa aussitôt , réalisant ce qu'il allait faire , il tendit les mains à la jeune fille toujours allongé, elle accepta son invita et il l'aida à se relever . Intérieurement Heero remerciait Pagan d'être venu.

« C'est loupé pour la sieste on dirait .....Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire du cheval cet après midi ? »

Heero ne répondit pas . Il ne savait pas quoi dire à la vérité , ce n'était pas de faire du cheval qui l'embarrassait , mais qu'on les voit ensemble .

« Tu dois me protéger mais maintenant que je sais tout il est inutile de rester dans l'ombre . Ce sera plus facile si tu restes avec moi . »

Il acquièsça . Après tout c'était pas une bonne idée . Il aimait l'idée de ne plus avoir à se cacher . Mais il quelque chose le travaillait ....

« Mademoiselle Relena ? »

« J'arrive Pagan ...... Dans ce cas Heero je t'attends à 16h devant les écuries . » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte .

« Et Chris ? » , demanda-t-il se libérant enfin d'un poids . Sans le regarder Relena répondit

« C'est finit avec Chris si tenté qu'il y ait eu quelque chose . Je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure. »

Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se retourna mais Heero n'était déjà plus là .

_Heero ..... _Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Pagan debout devant , l'air inquiet .

« Mademoiselle , tout va bien ? »

« Très bien Pagan ...... »

« Votre frère Milliardo et Mademoiselle Noin ont avancé leur départ et s'apprète à partir . J'ai pensé que vous vouliez leur dire au revoir . »

« Oui merci Pagan »

Relena suivit son majordome dans le couloir , vers le salon ou son frère et Lucrezia l'attendait

_Ainsi mon frère s'en va .....Le temps à passer trop vite_

Relena pénétra dans le salon , et immédiatement Milliardo se leva pour aller à sa rencontre . Il serra sa sœur fort dans ses bras comme s'il n'allait jamais la revoir . Relena , surprise par cette réaction et aussi par le fait qu'il s'en aille aussi vite se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et plongea son regard semblable. Noin regarda la scène avec étonnement , elle n'avait jamais à quel point Relena et Milliardo se ressemblaient , ils avaient le même regard , le même maintien et la même prestance héritée des Peacecraft . Des Leaders nés , tout les deux pensa Noin ....

« Que se passe-t-il Milliardo ? » questionna Relena et au ton employé le prince perçut l'inquiètude de sa sœur .

« Il n'y a rien , ne t'inquiète pas . », répondit Milliardo avec un sourire .... ( genre Ken de Barbie )

« Je ne te croit pas ? S'il n'y avait rien pourquoi est-ce que vous avez avancé votre départ ? »

Milliardo regarda sa sœur avec un regard autoritaire de grand frère protecteur , mais Relena ne se laissa pas impressionner . Elle allait reposer la question quand la voix de Noin s'éleva .

« c'est de ma faute .....J'ai des examens à préparer pour entrer à l'académie militaire. »

Relena regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle et qui affrontait son regard . Elle lui sourit et Relena comprit qu'elle devrait se contenter de cette explication . Mais derrière les yeux à l'aspect froid de son frère elle lisait son trouble, il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle l'aurait juré . Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que son frère pouvait lui mentir , ils avaient toujours été proches , unis , à cause de leur fonction leurs parents étaient rarement là alors Milliardo avait toujours prit soin de sa petite sœur . Elle se sentait blessée, les larmes commençaient à monter en elle mais elle se ressaisit . Elle aussi avait des secrets pour son frère , elle lui cachait Heero , elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproches . Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à arriver face à son frère , et elle posa sa tête contre son torse . Aussitôt Milliardo ferma ses bras autour d'elle , la serrant contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait . Ce geste n'échappa pas à Relena qui releva les yeux sur son frère , rencontrant son regard ou brillait cette peur qu'elle lui avait vu . D'ou cela pouvait-il venir . Il avait peur pour elle . Il ignorait qu'elle avait le meilleur des anges gardiens .

« Ca va aller ... » souffla-t-elle

Milliardo abaissa son regard sur sa sœur et la gratifia d'un chaleureux sourire, elle avait l'air confiante et puis elle était moins morose que d'habitude . Quelque chose éclairait son regard de douceur, quelque chose ou quelqu'un ... et Milliardo était persuadé que ce n'était pas Chris .Un instant il chercha des réponses dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais de ne les trouva pas, il s'abaissa vers elle et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe ... puis il la relâcha , faisant signe à Noin , il se retourna en direction de la sortie . Noin s'approcha alors de Relena et la serra affectueusement dans ses bras avant de suivre le prince . Relena regarda le couple partir , le cœur serré par un étrange sentiment .

Milliardo s'arrêta sur le perron . Et Noin à sa suite . Mais le prince ne se retourna pas . Noin posa une main sur son épaule l'invitant à le regarder et vaincu par la tendresse de ses gestes il abdiqua , et il se retrouva devant les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus , remplis de douceur et d'amour mais aussi d'incompréhension . Il répondit à sa demande silencieuse .

« Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure ... »

La jeune femme acquièsça

« Pourquoi en pas lui avoir dit la raison de notre départ ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que Relena se rende compte que je quitte Sank pour me rendre à une réunion politique . Elle ne le comprendrait pas , depuis des siècles ma famille à prôné un pacifisme radical, il serait mal vu que le prince héritier se rende à une réunion pour parler de l'avenir de la Terre , d'un avenir autre que la paix . Mais je fais ça pour la protéger et pour protéger mes parents , en apparence un grand nombre de personnes et d'organisations se rallient à notre idéal de paix mais seront-ils fidèles ? Le cœur des hommes est corrompu , ils sont fascinés par le pouvoir et il suffit qu'on leur fasse miroiter la richesse ou le pouvoir pour qu'aussitôt ils oublient les valeurs les plus importantes . La paix vacille , j'ai le sentiment que beaucoup de choses vont changer et nos choix vont être déterminants dans les évènements futurs . Peut-être serons nous épargnés mais je ne veux négliger aucune solution . Je ferai tout pour survivre et les miens avec moi . A n'importe quel prix . Même si je dois renier tout ce que je suis . »

Milliardo regarda Noin et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait comprit et qu'elle le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive .

Relena resta un instant au milieu du salon puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre . Elle regarda le couple monter en voiture et s'en aller . Elle était seule maintenant mais il lui restait le plus pénible à faire. Elle saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Chris ...

« C'est confirmé excellence , nos troupes postées à l'est du royaume de Sank ont été décimées . Apparemment un Gundam se trouvait sur place »

L'homme dans l'ombre se mordit la lèvre , décidément les Gundams étaient une source étaient une source d'ennuis ..... Il croisa ses mains à hauteur de son menton et se tournant vers son subordonné lui donna ses ordres .

« Très bien Lady Une, dites aux commandants que l'opération peut commencer ... »

« A vos ordres , excellence ... »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre , les transporteurs d'armures mobiles décollèrent laissant un sillage du fumée derrière eux .

Heero attendait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes devant les écuries . Il avait hâte que Relena arrive , le personnel du haras commençait à le regarder bizarrement . Il vit un homme s'approcher , mais il sembla hésiter puis fit un pas en arrière avant de retourner d'ou il venait . Le pilote tourna alors la tête dans la direction opposée et vit Relena qui arrivait vers lui . Elle portait une bombe 3 et avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue natte pour plus de facilité. L'homme avait dû la voir et avait ainsi fait demi-tour épargnant au pilote des explications génantes. Relena serra le jeune homme dans ses bras en murmurant une excuse pour son retard . Elle lui en expliqua les raisons, son coup de fil à Chris qui s'était éternisé ... cela avait été plus dur que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée . Faire souffrir Chris avait été une expérience très difficile , il avait toujours été correct avec elle et même s'il lui avait fait peur lors de leur balade dans le jardin cela n'excluait tout les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui . Il s'était montré prévenant et patient . Elle n'aimait pas faire de la peine aux gens , encore moins quand elle avait de l'estime pour eux . Heero comprenait même s'il était soulagé . Chris ne serait plus un obstacle entre eux . Heero resserra son étreinte . L'homme de tout à l'heure repassa et les regarda du coin de l'œil , Heero se sentit soudain mal à l'aise .

« Je crois que le mec là-bas n'est pas très content de me voir . »

Relena tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années qui la salua d'un signe amical avant de continuer son chemin ...

« C'est rien c'est le régisseur du haras , je lui pas dit que j'attendais du monde . »

« Ah bon ! Parce que j'ai cru que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Relena répondit à son sourire ... puis en tentant de prendre elle expression plus sérieuse elle continua .

« Monsieur le grand Pilote de Gundam , auriez-vous peur ? »

Le jeune homme sourit de sa provocation et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse mais aussi de désir . Relena frissonna à cette pensée , elle avait toujours eu peur de s'engager d'aller plus loin . Pourquoi ? Ce sentiment était apparu progressivement au fil des années , alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans sa solitude et sa mélancolie ,elle ne faisait confiance à personne . Puis Heero était apparu dans sa vie et avait tout changé . Elle avait envie de croire , croire à sa force , à sa protection , à son amour . Elle se sentait si bien avec lui , en sécurité . Soudain elle eut l'impression d'un poids en moins ,passant ses deux mains autour du cou du jeune homme elle répondit à son baiser . Inconsciemment Heero se laissa basculer sur la porte de l'écurie , Relena toujours dans ses bras , vacilla légèrement , elle sentit alors les mains du jeune homme remonter doucement dans son dos .

Un hennissement sépara le couple . Leur baiser s'interrompit mais Heero garda la jeune fille dans ses bras , il ne voulait pas la lâcher . Relena répondit à son regard malicieux et se détacha de son étreinte , le saisissant par la main ,elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment . Dés son apparition Prince sortit la tête de son box et fixa la jeune fille . Relena lâcha Heero et se précipita vers le cheval , qui lui offrit son museau . Relena le caressa doucement ...

« Choisit le cheval que tu veux Heero . »

Le pilote de Gundam porta son choix sur un animal à la robe blanche . Il suivit l'exemple de Relena et commença à équiper sa monture , tout en se demandant s'il allait encore savoir monter . Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'équitation . Heero finissait d'attacher la bride quand Relena , tenant Prince par les rênes, passa à son niveau , une bombe sur la tête . Heer se saisit à son tour des rênes et suivit la jeune fille dehors .

« allez viens mon beau . »

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à Relena

« Heero ! C'est une femelle , elle s'appelle Kalinka . »

« Ah d'accord » rétorqua le pilote « bon ben viens ma belle ... »

Relena esquissa un sourire , il était si drôle .

Le régisseur qui attendait dehors aida Relena à monter puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme , mais Heero refusa son aide , il mit un pied dans l'étrier et d'un coup de rein se retrouva sur le cheval . Relena était soulagée , à voir les gestes d'Heero , il était clair qu'il savait monter . Cela la rassurait , elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose . Une chute est si vite arrivé même pour un cavalier expérimenté.

Relena lança son cheval au galop et Heero fit de même , le régisseur les regarda partir en direction de la plage . Relena riait , elle se sentait heureuse , elle pouvait enfin partager sa passion avec quelqu'un qui lui est cher et cela lui procurait un immense bonheur . Heero la dépassa , et Relena entra dans son jeu le coursa . La même joie parcourait le visage du jeune homme , il comprenait à présent pourquoi aimait galoper , on avait l'impression que rien n'était interdit . Il entrèrent dans la forêt en ralentissant l'allure et se dirigèrent vers une clairière . Heero descendit le premier de cheval et aida Relena à faire de même , la saisissant par la taille il a posa doucement à terre , et la jeune fille se laissa aller un instant contre lui .

« Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours » murmura-t-elle .

les chevaux s'ébrouèrent et ramenèrent le couple à la réalité , Heero la lâcha et se saisit des rênes . Il attacha son cheval à un arbre .

« On va se balader ? » demanda Relena en le prenant par la min et en l'entraînant dans la forêt . La promenade fut agréable , Heero se servait de branches pour chatouiller la jeune fille qui partait en courant mais il avait vite fait de la rattraper.

Alors qu'ils marchaient Heero aperçut un bâtiment au cœur de la forêt .

« Qu'est-ce que ce bâtiment ? »

« C'est une chapelle »

« Au cœur de la forêt ? »

« Oui , elle était dépendante du château mais elle est abandonnée maintenant ... depuis longtemps .. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« A cause de ce qui s'y est passé . »

Heero fronça les sourcils et Relena poursuivit.

« Une princesse de la famille Peacecraft est morte là . C'était il y a longtemps . Elle s'appelait Mariana , à cette époque le royaume était en pleine guerre civile , Mariana était amoureuse du chef des rebelles , Velchan 4 , bien sûr le roi ne tolérait pas cette liaison , l'héritère et le chef des rebelles , cela ne pouvait pas être une réalité . Alors ils se sont enfuis tout les deux mais Velchan fut blessé . Ils trouvèrent refuge dans cette chapelle . Sachant que la mort les attendait ils firent le serment de s'aimer même au delà de la mort .

Quand les soldats du palais mirent Velchan à mort sans sommation , Marianna mourut en même temps que lui , sous leurs yeux , respectant leur serment de s'aimer même dans la mort. »Elle attendit un instant avant d'ajouter

« Après cet évenement les deux adversaires se sont réconciliés et le royaume à retrouvé la paix . »

« C'est une belle histoire . »

Relena releva ses yeux pleins de larmes sur le jeune homme . Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter . Lui aussi était troublé , cette histoire ressemblait étrangement à la leur et il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se termine de la même façon . Velchan était un rebelle amoureux d'une princesse pacifiste , tout comme lui . Le temps avait passé mais rien n'avait changé , les hommes demeuraient les mêmes et dans leur cœur cette fascination pour la guerre et la destruction n'avait pas disparu . Les hommes se battaient pour leurs idéaux et mouraient pour eux mais Heero ne voulait pas finir comme ça . Il croyait en un monde meilleur ou Relena et lui pourraient vivre en paix , il y inspirait mais pour l'instant l'heure était aux combats et aux souffrances . Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que la guerre était imminente mais il protègera son amour à n'importe quel prix .

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le crucifix qui ornait encore l'entrée de la chapelle et il formula cette requête comme une prière , lui l'athée le non croyant comme pour se rassurer, chercher une certitude dans la vision de cet homme mort pour racheter les pêchers de ses semblables.

« Tu crois à ça ... aimer quelqu'un éternellement et mourir pour cette personne . »

Relena qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux répondit

« Oui j'y crois , je crois qu'on peut continuer à aimer une personne même quand elle est morte , et quand la séparation devient trop douloureuse , on part la rejoindre . Oui je crois à ça Heero .... »

Heero saisit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à sa suite . Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la chapelle , d'un coup de pied Heero se débarrassa de la planche de bois qui retenait la porte et entra , la jeune fille à sa suite . Relena posa les yeux sur une plaque de marbre incrustée dans le sol et qui portait seulement deux noms .

« Est-ce le destin des princesses qui tombent amoureuses de rebelles ? » demanda Relena les yeux toujours rivés sur la tombe .

« Non , souffla-t-il , ce ne sera pas ton destin Relena.... On y arrivera . On brisera cet anathème tu verras . »

Et sur ces mots il se mit à genoux , Relena cilla et s'agenouilla à la hauteur du jeune homme .

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé , Relena . J'ignorais qu'on puisse ressentir un si grand bonheur à être avec une autre personne . Je t'aime . Et je jure de te protéger et de t'aimer , même si je dois en mourir . »

Heero sortit de sa poche un canif et se fit une entaille au niveau du poignet , le sang commença à couler en fine liane le long de son bras .

« J'en fais le serment . Je te protègerais. »

Relena posa ses mains sur celle du jeune homme , et tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux elle s'empara du canif et fit comme lui , une entaille au poignet . Relena ferma les yeux quand elle sentit le sang de Heero se mêler au sien , une grande chaleur l'envahit , maintenant elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive une partie d'elle-même serait toujours avec Heero , dans chacun de ses combats . Heero scellait la promesse de la protéger à n'importe qu'elle prix . Il était elle et elle était lui. Il était persuadé qu'il serait capable de ressentir si elle était en danger .

Au bout d'un moment le couple se releva et Heero sortit de sa poche le foulard dont Relena s'était servit pour lui faire un bandage et en enveloppa le poignet de la jeune fille . Relena voulut protester , le sang coulait toujours sur le bras de Heero mais il la coupa en l'embrassant.

« Ce n'est rien , je donnerais bien davantage pour toi . » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser .

Duo était assit dans le cockpit de son Gundam , les pieds sur le tableau de bord .

« Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuies .... Trowa tu fais une partie avec moi ? »

Le visage de Trowa apparut sur la gauche du pilote , et il secoua la tête négativement .

« On a une mission Duo , on a pas le temps de jouer . »

Trowa esquissa un sourire à la moue de son camarade , il se demandait comment Duo avait fait pour programmer des jeux sur son Gundam . Si Howard savait ça , il passerait un sale quart d'heure .

« Tu parles d'une mission , de la surveillance et en plus il se passe rien , j'ai pas détruit d'armures mobiles depuis au moins ... »

« Six heures » le coupa Trowa ,

« Tu oublies qu'on a intercepter un convoi de mobiles suit il n'y a pas longtemps . » continua t-il

« Ouais , je parie que Heero s'amuse plus que nous ... pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui protège la jolie princesse . »

« Duo !!! » s'indigna Trowa . « Et Hilde alors ? »

A ce nom le pilote du 02 se redressa d'un coup

« Ok oublie ce que j'ai dit , surtout n'en parle pas à Hilde ou ça va encore être ma fête .» Duo esquissa un sourire en imaginant la visage en colère de sa compagne .

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire et Duo fit de même , quand ils furent interrompu par un bip provenant du Gundam Heavyarms . Immédiatement Trowa se retourna vers les commandes .

« Je détecte une grande source de chaleur »

Duo soupira , qu'est-ce qui se passait encore .

« Tes instruments doivent être .... » mais il ne finit pas sa phrase , le bip du Deathscythe venait lui aussi de s'allumer .

« Il y a une activité thermique intense dans les environs. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire qu'il y a un engin thermique quand même. » renchérit Duo

Trowa ne répondit , mais à voir son visage fermé Duo comprit la situation , il ferma son cockpit et alluma les réacteurs du Gundam , imité en cela par son compagnon et ils décollèrent en direction du bâtiment fédéral .

L'arrivée des deux Gundams provoqua la panique chez la population . Les gens courraient dans tous les sens , certains militaires appartenant à OZ ouvraient même le feu sur les deux armures . Les balles ricochaient sur l'alliage de Gundamium .

« On est attaqués ... au secours !!! Aidez-nous !! »

Voilà ce qu'on entendait partout dans les rues .

« Mais non ! On est pas là pour vous attaquer . » cria Duo

« Laisse tomber , on a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça . Faut retrouver cet engin au plus vite. »

Trowa avaient les yeux rivés sur son tableau de bord , il cherchait à localise la source de chaleur mais cela n'était pas facile avec tout les mouvements qu'ils y avaient . Enfin le bip s'accéléra .

« C'est dans ce bâtiment . »

« Ce n'est pas là ou est le roi de Sank ? »

Trowa ne répondit pas mais son silence fut plus éloquent qu'aucune parole .

« Il faut les faire sortir d'ici au plus vite »

« Mais comment » renchérit Duo ? « on ne peut pas abandonner les Gundams

A ce moment là il porta les yeux sur les gens qui ne bougeaient plus et qui fixaient les Gundam avec inquiétude .

« Il faut désamorcer cette bombe . »

« Le problème c'est que c'est Heero le spécialiste de ce genre de choses. »

« Va falloir faire sans lui . »

A ce moment là ils perçurent des mouvements à l'intérieur du bâtiment . En effet l'arrivée impromptue de ces Gundams avaient éveillé bien des craintes et les Preventers désiraient mettre les souverains à l'abri .

« C'est bon ils vont sortir , mais il faut qu'ils fassent vite . Le signal est de plus en plus fort. »

Duo avaient toujours le regard fixé sur les gens pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeaient pas ? Ils étaient tellement apeurés et fascinés qu'ils restaient immobiles , se posant des questions sur la présence de ses armures mobiles et sur le déclenchement d'une guerre . Voyant le trouble que cela générait chez son camarade Trowa arma ses canons et tira dans le bâtiment , sans blessé quelqu'un mais l'effet fut immédiat et on se mit à courir pour échapper aux tirs et aux gravas qui tombaient .

« Notre mission est de protéger le roi de Sank , on en peut pas partir avant qu'ils soient en sécurité . »

Duo hocha la tête et entama de descendre de son Gundam pour aller à leur rencontre quand une déflagration se fit entendre ,Duo n'eut pas le temps de regagner son Gundam , Trowa abaissa le Heavyarms et couvrit son ami de son armure mobile , l'explosion retentit happant tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours ainsi que les Gundams qui disparurent dans une colonne de flammes .

Heero laissa Relena à la grille d'entrée du palais . Ils avaient laissé les cheveux au régisseur qui les avait accueillit à leur retour . Heero avait accompagné Relena jusqu'au palais en empruntant le chemin le plus long , non pas pour marcher plus longtemps mais parce qu'il était préférable que Heero dépose Relena devant la grille , Relena savait pertinemment que des gens les observaient derrière les fenêtres et elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses parents ou son frère soient au courant . Elle lui aurait bien proposé de venir mais il devait maintenant faire son rapport à Howard et expliquer pourquoi il avait massacré tous les soldats de OZ . Relena savait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui , en une nuit Heero avait complètement changé , la guerre , les combats , il n'en voulait plus , il en avait trop vu . Il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux à laquelle il voulait se consacrer entièrement . Relena caressa d'une main la joue du jeune homme l'encourageant par la même occasion d'un chaleureux sourire . Heero saisit la main de la jeune fille et la rabattit sur sa poitrine et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser .

« Je te laisse aller alors ! » demanda le jeune homme , une fois son souffle reprit ...

Relena acquièsça et se dirigea vers l'allée de gravier , entraînant la main de Heero qui la tenait encore . Sa main glissa et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent avant de se séparer. Heero regarda la jeune fille disparaître dans le chemin.

Relena encore perdue dans ses pensées ne vit pas la silhouette qui se posta devant elle . Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le heurta qu'elle cilla et revint à la réalité . Elle eut alors la surprise de voir Chris en face d'elle .

« Qu'est-ce que ..... », elle resta un instant sans bouger puis contourna le jeune homme .

Mais Chris la saisit par le poignet et la força à le regarder .

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Relena ne répondait pas , elle n'arrivait pas détacher ses yeux de son regard empli de violences et de haine , ou était le Chris qu'elle avait connu ? Relena prit peur et tenta de se dégager mais plus elle se débattait plus Chris resserait sa poigne sur ses bras , au bout d'un moment elle cessa de lutter, à quoi bon de toute façon il ne la lâcherait pas , Chris l'attira tout contre lui , Relena sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos au contact du corps du jeune homme contre le sien , ce qu'elle lut à ce moment dans les yeux du jeune homme la terrorisa . Elle baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard mais ils e rapprocha jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre son oreille et murmura .

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Relena ! Je t'aimais tu sais .... »

Incapable de répondre la princesse continuait de fixer le sol , son cœur battait si vite de la peur qui l'avait envahie , elle se sentait piégée , à la merci de cet homme qui lui semblait inconnu .

Sans prendre en compte la réaction de la jeune femme , Chris continua

« ... Tu crois que je ne sais pas que t'as craqué pour ce type . Depuis l'accident au dessus de la falaise tu as changé , je sais que c'est à cause de lui . Mais je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner mes projets , pas après tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait . Tu m'appartiens »

Relena releva la tête à l'évocation de Heero , Chris resta immobile un instant frappé par la détermination qu'il lisait dans son regard , ou puisait-elle cette force ?

« L'amour ne se commande pas Chris . Il est libre , et moi aussi et rien ne me forcera à t'aimer ... rien !!! » Relena criait , son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine mais elle ne renonça pas ,elle avait fait un serment à Heero.

Relena avait toujours son regard déterminé , elle ne céderait pas , jamais ,elle devait être forte. Mais Chris avait malgré tout touché un point sensible , elle se sentait forte parce qu'elle était avec Heero mais , il n'était pas là . Elle était en danger et il n'était pas là . Pourtant il était toujours venu à son secours . Son ange ....

« C'est fini Relena . Tout est finit . Un convoi d'armures mobiles se dirige vers le royaume de Sank , tout le monde va mourir , le royaume de Sank va disparaître , ainsi que la famille royale et avec vous ce stupide idéal de paix . Tu sais , quand on m'a confié la mission d'infiltrer ta famille , je ne savais pas que je tomberais amoureux de toi . Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir payer ma dette à la fondation. »

Relena restait consternée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre , Chris était un espion à la solde de Romefeller, et le royaume de Sank allait être détruit , immédiatement Relena pensa à ses parents et à son frère ... elle paniqua et se débattait à l'idée qu'il allait leur arriver quelque chose . Relena baissa un instant ses yeux et ils se posèrent sur son poignet droit, le bandage que Heero lui avait fait s'était détaché lorsque Chris l'avait bousculé , et la cicatrice apparaissait encore rougeoyante . _Heero ...._ Chris suivit le regard de Relena et aperçut à son tour la cicatrice sur son poignet , il écarta ce qui restait du bandage et resta un instant interdit . Ses yeux se noircirent alors encore plus et ses gestes se firent menaçants . Il lâcha le poignet et l'attrapa par la taille , l'approchant encore plus de lui .

« Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Tu penses qu'il va venir te sauver ? Ton pilote de Gundam est un soldat il n'en a que faire de toi , sa vie c'est la guerre et les combats . » _Comment savait-il pour Heero ?_Relena ne bougeait plus , sa respiration était lente.

« Ta seule chance de t'en sortir serait de venir avec moi et de te soumettre à la fondation . » Soudain le regard de Relena se brouilla de larmes mais pourtant elle ne s 'avoua pas vaincue . Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Chris .

« Jamais ! Jamais ne me soumettrais à la Fondation Romefeller . Ni moi ni personne de ma famille . Je sais que l'idéal de paix est ancré dans le cœur des hommes , un jour ils suivront la voie de la paix même si Sank et les Peacecraft disparaissent . Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau du bien et de la justice . Je sais que Heero se battra pour cet idéal , je sais qu'il saura protèger la Terre et les Colonies de l'avenir que vous leur réserve. »

Chris ne supporta pas l'affront , il fixa un instant la princesse altière qu'il avait devant lui . Relena était bien une Peacecraft , elle avait le même charisme , la même volonté et le même orgueil qui impose le respect . Chris comprenait pourquoi , la famille Peacecraft était si respecté . Il se dégageait de ses membres une aura très forte . Il comprit qu'elle ne cèderait pas , il la projetta en arrière et son dos heurta le mur tout proche , elle émit un gémissement et porta une de ses main sur ses reins . Chris pointa son revolver et la mit en joue .

« Le dernier membre de la famille Peacecraft va disparaître , rien n'empêchera La Fondation Romefeller d'étendre son hégémonie sur tout l'univers »

Le dernier membre ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses parents ... à Milliardo , son esprit était embrouillé , elle sentait les larmes déferler en vagues successives , son cœur , son corps , tout lui faisait si mal . Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi tant de haine , de violences_ , _est-ce que Chris a raison , est-ce que notre idéal de paix n'est qu'une utopie ? _

Chris fixa un instant la jeune fille immobile par terre , et son doigt se contracta sur la gachette.

« Adieu Relena »

Le coup partit , mais n'atteignit pas Relena . Celle-ci se redressa et se tourna vers Chris qui se tenait la main , son pistolet gisait au sol . Relena tourna alors les yeux dans la direction opposée .

Heero ....

Heero se tenait à quelques pas d'eux , le pistolet pointé sur Chris . Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant puis Heero s'approcha de Relena . D'un rapide coup d'œil il constata qu'elle n'avait rien et l'aida à se lever . Relena passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme .

« Ou croyez-vous aller ? Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper . »

Il avait récupérer son arme et le sang de sa main se répandit sur la crosse . Il mit Heero et Relena en joue mais à ce moment un bruit sourd se fit entendre . Heero comprit que l'attaque contre Sank avait commencé et en effet des armures mobiles prirent rapidement position autour du palais royal encerclant le petit groupe . Heero serra Relena contre lui en lui faisant ainsi un bouclier de son propre corps.

« Cette fois , tout est bien terminé .... »

Tout alla très vite , Heero et Relena virent seulement un pan de mur tomber sur Chris . Heero profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir entraînant la princesse avec lui , Relena semblait complètement atone , elle se laissa guider . Heero courait vite et savait pertinemment ou aller mais il ne devait pas conduire les soldats au Gundam . Ils se cachèrent derrière des camions. Les soldats courraient dans tous les sens et passèrent sans les voir, Heero attendit un peu et s'assura qu'ils ne risquaient rien , il saisit Relena par la main et l'entraîna dans la forêt .

Le calme de la forêt ramena Relena à la réalité , elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de Heero . Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête , elle voyait ses parents et son frère mourir , le royaume dévasté sous un déluge de feu, Chris écrasé par cet énorme bloc de béton , son cri , son visage. Elle ne pouvait oublier . Heero vit bien que Relena n'allait pas bien .

« on va faire une pause . on a encore du chemin . »

Relena le gratifia d'un faible sourire et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre . Heero vint s'agenouiller près d'elle .

« Ca va aller ? »

Elle acquièsça , et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ses yeux si bleus . Il était venu , son ange , il l'avait encore une fois sauvé de la mort .

« Ou m'emmènes-tu ? » finit-elle par demander .

« Dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité . »

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard un transporteur quittait le royaume de Sank emmenant Relena et Heero vers le refuge des pilotes de Gundam sur la lune .

_(1 )Chikiyugi , le générique d'ouverture des OAV d'Hadès . Il y a vraiment de belles musiques dans Saint Seiya et celle-là correspondait bien à l'atmosphère de Gundam je trouve _

_( 2 ) ça c'est l'influence Naruto ... souvenez-vous dans l'épisode 33, sous l'emprise du sceau maudit Sasuke massacre à tout va , puis Sakura finit par l'enlacer par derrière en lui demandant de s'arrêter et il s'apaise . C'est beau la puissance de l'amour_ .

(_ 3 ) C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le couvre-chef que portent les cavaliers_ .

_( 4 )Prononcé Velkan ... ceux qui ont vu le film « Van Helsing » doivent connaître c'est le prénom du beau prince Transylvanien_.


	4. Chapitre III : Comme un battement de cil...

Bon voilà le new chapitre avec bcp de retard et je m'en excuse . Mais avec la préparation du CAPES j'ai pas beaucoup de tps ... du coup j'ai divisé le chapitre 3 en 2 parties ... comme ça c'est mieux et moins long ..

j'espère que ça vous plaira

merci au reviewers

Chapitre III : Comme un battement de cil dans l'univers …

Heero fit atterrir le transporteur dans un hangar , à côté d'autres transporteurs et d'armures mobiles . Il se leva et se dirigea vers Relena , elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Sank et même s'il comprenait son chagrin il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle . Le voyage avait été long , Heero avait l'habitude mais Relena avait finit par s'endormir . Le jeune homme effleura son visage de la main pour l'inviter à se réveiller. Relena cilla et rencontra le regard inquiet du pilote , elle lui adressa un faible sourire pour le rassurer . Heero fit semblant d'accepter son geste mais il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet pour l'état moral de la jeune fille . Ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures l'avait éprouvée , elle avait vu des choses que jamais elle n'aurait imaginée et dont Heero essayait de la préserver depuis le début . Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever , la jeune fille vacilla de fatigue et il passa une de ces mains le long de sa taille afin de la maintenir en équilibre et la fit sortir du vaisseau . Les gens, mécaniciens et ingénieurs qui travaillaient sur les armures mobiles tournèrent tous leurs regards vers ce curieux couple, des chuchotements s'élevèrent, certains semblant reconnaître la princesse , d'autres se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là . Relena se sentit fautive et se crispa , ce qui n'échappa au pilote , il la savait à bout de nerfs et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dévisagée comme une bête curieuse . Ils traversèrent rapidement le hangar , puis un long couloir et enfin Heero s'arrêta devant une porte . Il l'ouvrit , inspecta rapidement les lieux puis y fit entrer la princesse . Elle scruta un instant la petite pièce et finit par demander ou elle se trouvait .

« Nous sommes sur une base sur la Lune , c'est là que les pilotes de Gundam se rassemblent. »

Relena acquièsça , elle était vraiment fatiguée , elle voulait oublier ce cauchemar et toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui .

« Repose- toi . Je reviendrais te voir plus tard. » La princesse acquièça et releva son regard voilé sur le jeune homme . La tristesse qui s'en dégageait lui fit mal . Heero se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir se retourna vers la princesse qui s'était recroquevillée sur le lit .

Perdu dans ses pensées , le pilote arriva dans le salon et ne vit pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se posta devant ….

« Les parents de Relena sont morts » Heero releva la tête et dévisagea le vieil homme en face de lui . C'était le Docteur J , son mentor , celui qui avait fait de lui un pilote de Gundam .

« Et Duo et Trowa ? »

« Aucune nouvelle, on ne parvient pas à déterminer la position de leurs Gundams » continua-t-il en secouant la tête … Il attendit un peu

« On ne sait pas s'ils sont vivants … »

Heero allait répondre que ses amis s'en étaient sûrement sortis , Duo avait une chance pas possible et c'était contagieux , quand une voix résonna dans toute la pièce . Le pilote tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'ou cela venait et aperçut un homme aux cheveux gris , avec une chemise hawaienne et des lunettes noires s'approcher rapidement de lui .

« Heero !! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'amener cette fille ici , tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? »

Howard était maintenant face à Heero , le jeune homme ne faillit pas et soutint son regard .

« Je devais la mettre en sécurité , c'est ma mission . »

« Non tu n'a pas comprit , ta mission était de veiller sur elle , pas de l'amener ici . Tu sais ce qui va se passer si jamais vous avez été suivit . »

« On a pas été suivis … »

« Howard calme-toi . Il a voulu bien faire c'est tout . » suggéra le docteur J

Mais Howard ne l'écoutait même pas , toute sa colère était dirigé contre Heero , celui-ci d'ailleurs ne baissait pas les yeux , il restait parfaitement calme. Ce qui énervait au plus haut point Howard . Rien n'était jamais facile avec Heero , c'était un bon soldat mais il le trouvait impertinent et surtout il n'arrivait jamais à prévoir ces actions . Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Relena comptait énormément pour le jeune homme et ce malgré tous les enseignements qu'il avait reçu le mettant en garde contre les sentiments et l'attachement .

« La place de Relena est auprès de son peuple . »

« Si je l'avais laissée , elle serait morte . Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire pour Sank . Il fallait la mettre en sûreté »

« Tu es vraiment inconscient … que crois-tu qu'il va lui arriver si Oz découvre que la princesse de Sank s'allie avec les rebelles que nous sommes … » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et enchaîna :

« Ta mission était de la protéger et pas de tisser des liens avec elle et encore moins de lui dire la vérité. Tu as mis tout le monde en danger en agissant ainsi. »

Heero accusa le coup . Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ça , il avait tellement voulu la mettre à l'abri qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences . Il se détourna et partit en direction du transporteur.

« Et Milliardo ? » se hasarda-t-il à demander

« Il est vivant , Wufei vient de m'envoyer un message , il a réussit à éviter l'attentat . Il passe sur L5 et ensuite il nous rejoint ici . Quatre est en route aussi. »

Heero acquièsça . Il fit face aux deux hommes avec son regard métallique.

« Il faut que Relena voit Milliardo . c'est sa seule famille . »

« Mais tu n'y penses pas , on peut pas , ce serait dangereux. »

« Ce n'est pas une requête mais une obligation . Je vais contacter Wufei. »

Heero décida en premier lieu d'aller voir comment allait Relena . Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre mais une fois arrivé devant la porte hésita . Si elle dormait était-ce une bonne idée de la réveiller ? En plus il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer . Il se décida à ouvrir et pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre . Il s'approcha et finit par distinguer une silhouette recroquevillée . Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et effleura sa joue avec le revers de sa main , l'invitant à se réveiller . La jeune fille cilla puis ouvrit ses yeux bleus sur le jeune homme . A l'expression du pilote ,elle vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas .

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Heero cherchait ses mots . Relena ne le quitta pas du regard alors qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle .

« Relena il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard . Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir , mais il devait le faire , il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre . Il se saisit de sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien

La colonie où était tes parents a explosé . Ils sont morts .

Il avait dit ça d'une traite , très vite . Relena ne bougeait pas . Il s'inquiétait de ne voir aucune réaction . Elle mit un temps à saisir les paroles du jeune homme , quand soudain ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes . Heero sentit son cœur se serrer devant les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient de ses magnifiques yeux azurs .

« Ca faisait plusieurs mois que je ne les avait pas vu . Ils n'étaient même pas là pour mon anniversaire … mais c'était quand même mes parents . »

« Je sais » murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui . Appuyée contre son torse elle laissa aller son chagrin.

Soudain elle se redressa

« Et Milliardo ? » Sa voix tremblait . Heero passa une main dans ses cheveux écartant les quelques mèches qui dissimulait ses grands yeux tristes .

« Il va bien . Tu vas le voir . Je te le promets »

« Merci » dit-elle dans un souffle

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec pour seule compagnie le silence et les ténèbres . Puis Relena finit par s'endormir . Heero resta encore un peu s'assurer que son sommeil ne serait pas troublé et sortit doucement de la chambre . Il était temps qu'il contacte Wufei .

Wufei pénétra dans la maison au style bien chinois et scruta les environ de ses yeux noirs . Il n'y avait aucune trace de la personne qu'il cherchait . Il secoua la tête . il savait pertinemment ou la trouver . Il prit la direction du hangar .

« Ah Wufei » s'exclama un des ingénieurs

« Ou se trouve Mey Lan ? » demanda-t-il

« Là haut » dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction d'un groupe d'armures mobiles qui semblait patrouiller .

« C'est pas vrai … elle va m'entendre . »

les armures atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard et Mey Lan émergea du groupe . Elle retira son casque et laissa apparaître ses fins cheveux noirs ramassés en queue de cheval . Wufei s'avança , la mine en colère . Il n'aimait pas du tout la savoir à bord de ses machines . Il devait mettre les choses au clair . La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui et lui adressa un sourire avant de lui sauter au cou . Surprit il n'esquissa aucun mouvement mais au contraire il apprécia l'étreinte de la jeune femme . Sa colère s'était évanouit au moment ou il avait sentit la chaleur de la jeune fille contre lui . Il ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes , en un baiser passionné qui lui avait tant manqué .

« Je suis contente de te voir. Tu restes un moment j'espère ? »

« Je l'espère aussi » murmura-t-il en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle lui avait tant manqué , beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer . Il ne savait pas de quoi provenait ce sentiment mais la serrer dans ses bras lui procura un grand bonheur . Au moment où Mey Lan effleura sa taille , le pilote se crispa . Mey Lan écarta la veste du jeune homme et avisa sur le flanc une tâche rouge qui transparaissait à travers son tee-shirt marron .

« Wufei ! »

« Ce n' est qu'une égratignure »

Wufei capta son regard avec appréhension . Elle s'inquiétait il le voyait bien .

« Allez viens » lui murmura-telle

Wufei était assit sur le bord de la baignoire , il regardait Mey Lan se saisir de la trousse à pharmacie . Elle en sortit ce dont elle avait besoin . Elle appliqua une compresse imbibée d'antiseptique sur la plaie . Le pilote réprima un cri, c'était douloureux . Il leva les yeux sur sa compagne et vit à son air satisfait que c'était sa manière de le punir pour toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui donnait .

« Tu n'aurais pas dû voyager avec cette blessure »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison c'est pour ça qu'il ne répondit rien . Le Gundam avait été secoué lors de l'explosion et un débris l'avait heurté , Wufei s'était étalé presque sur le tableau de bord heureusement la ceinture l'avait retenue mais était rentré dans son flanc . Il avait ensuite jeté le Gundam pour protégé celui sur qui il veillait depuis des mois . Heureusement Milliardo était débrouillard et il s'en était sortit avec quelques égratignures seulement . Wufei avait ensuite remit les propulseurs du Shenlong en marche et était partit sous les yeux surpris du jeune Prince .

« Ce n'est rien » lança-t-il en réponse au regard suppliant de la jeune fille

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je … je »

Mey Lan l'appela-t-il doucement .

Je ne veux plus supporter ça c'est trop dur

Wufei leva son regard sur elle

C'est pareil pour moi . Je ne veux plus que tu pilotes de MS

Mey Lan le toisa du regard

Ce n'est pas moi qui reviens blessé

Ce n'est pas pareil

Ah oui vraiment . Et si je te demandais de ne plus piloter le Gundam tu le ferais

Elle capta son regard

J'en étais sûre . Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas moi aussi me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime .

Son regard brûlait de cette détermination qu'il lui connaissait si bien . L'espace d'un instant il esquissa un sourire , il avait devant lui Nataku et plus seulement Mey Lan . Mais il ne la laisserait pas prendre tous ces risques .

Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça . Cette colonie est calme mais si OZ découvre qu'il y a des armures mobiles ils vont attaquer et je ne serais peut-être pas là .

On saurait se débrouiller

Je ne veux pas Mey Lan . Il avait crié cette dernière phrase , il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher . Ils étaient face à face et leurs regards brûlaient de la même force et de la même volonté . Mey Lan fut la première à briser le contact . Elle détourna les yeux

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça , demanda-t-elle calmement .

Parce que c'est mon fardeau , murmura-t-il à mi voix

La colère s'était évanouie du regard du jeune homme il n'y restait plus qu'une lueur de tristesse et de résignation . Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse ressente ça . Elle pensait qu'il pilotait le Shenlong parce qu'il l'avait choisit .

Wufei

Je ne veux pas te perdre murmura-t-il enfin les yeux toujours rivés au sol

Mey Lan le prit dans ses bras et il posa sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune fille . C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à un geste aussi tendre depuis leur mariage .

C'est d'accord souffla-t-elle

Il se redressa pour être à sa hauteur et prit son visage dans ses mains

C'est vrai ? Tu ne piloteras plus de MS ?

Oui je te le promets

Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux , il savait le sacrifice qu'il venait d'exiger . Mey Lan était une guerrière , la plus forte de son clan et il lui demandait de se renier . De se couper les ailes et pour quoi ?Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle avait accepté mais il se sentit soulagé .Egoistement il ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre . Il acceptait son combat parce qu'il se battait pour que ceux qu'il aime restent en vie mais c'était un poids qu'il devait porter seul . Mey Lan avait baissé la tête , il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa , puis la souleva de terre et l'emmena jusque dans la chambre .

Wufei fut réveillé par le bip de son ordinateur portable . Il jeta un regard assassin à l'objet en question avec l'envie de le balancer par la fenêtre . Il finit par se lever en soupirant , rabattant les draps sur les épaules de Mey Lan et se dirigea vers son ordinateur . C'était un mail d'Heero , il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il le parcourait, il était tellement concentré qu 'il n'entendit pas la silhouette se poster derrière lui . Il sursauta quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule .

ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète de le voir dans cet état .

Il ne répondit pas . Mey Lan jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur .

C'est Heero ? Il se retourna , surpris qu'elle ait deviné aussi facilement .

Oui …. Il dit que les parents de Relena Peacecraft sont morts ..

Je suis désolée….. mais y a pas que ça pas vrai .

Wufei esquissa un sourire face à la perspicacité de sa compagne .

Il veut que Relena voit son frère .

Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose

C'est dangereux … Pour Milliardo , pour Relena et pour nous .

Je le comprends . Relena a perdu ses parents , son frère est tout ce qui lui reste , elle doit avoir envie de partager son chagrin avec lui , il la comprendra mieux que quiconque . Heero ou toi vous avez tellement vécu seul que avez oublié le bien que ça fait de se trouver dans les bras d'une personne aimée … Heero ne doit pas vouloir que Relena subissent la même solitude et le même désespoir que lui .

Wufei se retourna et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras . Elle n'était vétue que d'une chemise , il la trouvait si belle . Il l'embrassa passionnément et se reposa dans ses bras .

Tu as raison … je dois faire confiance à Heero ….

Il se redressa face à elle

Mey Lan . Pourquoi tu as accepté si facilement de renoncer à piloter une armure mobile . C'était important pour toi non ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête .

Parce que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas me perdre . Et ça m'est apparu plus important … je t'aime Wufei .

Il lui releva le visage et l'embrassa .

Je sais maintenant ce que ça fait d'être dans les bras d'un être aimé murmura-t-il .

Milliardo pénétra avec hésitation dans le grand hangar à la suite du jeune homme brun qui était venu le chercher quelques heures plutot . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si cet étrange jeune homme avec quelque chose à voir avec l'intervention de l'armure mobile qui lui avait sauvé la vie . Wufei sentait le regard du prince peser sur lui . Milliardo était plutot du genre méfiant et il avait fallu qu'il prononce le nom de Relena pour le convaincre de le suivre non sans lui prendre son arme . Il ne voulait pas courir de risque , il savait que le prince de Sank était réputé un bon tireur . Milliardo se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter mais pourtant quelque chose dans le regard du chinois l'avait incité à lui faire confiance …. Il suivit donc en silence son guide jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de le laisser passer . Milliardo se figea a l'entrée avant de se précipiter vers sa sœur qui discutait avec Heero . Les deux pilotes se firent signe et quittèrent la pièce . Milliardo étreignit sa sœur , caressant doucement ses cheveux pour apaiser ses sanglots . Aucun mot n'était nécéssaire , ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils ressentaient parce que c'était le même sentiment de découragement et de tristesse qui l'avait envahi quand il avait apprit la mort de ses parents . De plus il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa sœur mais la voir là le comblait de bonheur .Il lui prit le visage entre les mains comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas . Il perçut dans les yeux de la jeune femme la lueur qu'il aimait voir en elle .

Courage petite sœur … Je te protègerait

Relena acquiesça avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de son frère . le Prince lui demanda comment elle était arrivé sur la Lune et Relena entreprit de lui raconter, mesurant ses propos . Heero lui avait recommander de ne pas évoquer les Gundams et de ne pas faire mention des autres pilotes . Il craignait la réaction de Milliardo , Duo et Trowa avaient raté leur mission après tout , et moins de gens connaîtraient leur existence mieux se serait .

Relena termina son récit en parlant de ce que Heero lui avait dit sur leur parent et le fait qu'elle pourrait voir son frère .

Milliardo ? Pourquoi … pourquoi tant de haine . Nos parents étaient innocents

Le Prince essuya les larmes sur les joues de sa sœur

La vie est comme un battement de cil dans l'univers Relena , les gens meurent on y peut rien. Nous sommes encore en vie et nous devons tout faire pour perpétrer l'héritage de nos parents . Le cœur des hommes est changeant tantôt bon , tantôt mauvais et parfois les hommes font des choses horribles mais c'est là la faiblesse des hommes justement . Il faut continuer à les aimer et un jour tu verras toutes nos souffrances trouveront une justification .

Relena esquissa un sourire …

Et alors ! Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?

Relena lui raconta seulement que Heero était un ami , qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'amenant ici .Relena finit par lui avouer ce qui l'unissait à Heero . Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant devant son frère . Milliardo fixa sa sœur étonné , cela ne faisait que renforcer le mystère mais il devait se contenter de ses explications apparemment Relena n'en dirait pas plus …

Heero et Wufei attendaient dans le couloir .

Merci , souffla simplement Heero .

Wufei fit un signe de tête . Il avait comprit combien c'était important pour Heero qu'il accède à sa demande . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter le changement significatif chez le pilote du Wing Zero et il savait que Relena an était responsable . Après tout ce n'était pas plus mal , et grâce à Mey Lan il avait lui-même changé de comportement aussi .

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par J qui arriva en courant

Wufei . Heero . On a accroché un signal provenant du Deathscythe. Howard essaye d'établir une connexion .

Les deux pilotes se regardèrent avant d'emboîter le pas à leur mentor .

L'image grésilla mais le visage de Duo apparu sur l'écran .

« J'arrive enfin à vous avoir , la radio était en panne . La colonie à explosée , on a pu … on pas pu les sauver . S'il n'y avait pas eu les Gundams …Trowa est blessé . On trouve un transporteur et on vous retrouve au QG . »

L'image se brouilla et la communication fut interrompue mais tout le monde était soulagé . Ils étaient en vie . Cela faisait un poids de moins . Heero décida d'aller voir comment cela se passait entre Milliardo et Relena .


End file.
